Dead Like Him
by chero666
Summary: {Sequel to Seto's Job Hunt by... me! } CHAPTER 11 IS UP! YGO & Dead Like Me crossover. After Seto's death, he copes with his new job as part of a group of psychotic Grim Reapers. PG-13 for SL, AS, and a bit of crude humor
1. So I'm dead

(We don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or anything that has to do with "Dead Like Me")  
  
***********************************************************  
  
{A/N: "It's HIGHLY HIGHLY suggested that you read "Seto's Job Hunt" before going any further in the fic... DANKE'!!" ^^}  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HEP: "Well... here it is... the sequel to 'Seto's Job Hunt'."  
  
Chero: "Fun"  
  
HEP: (For some reason with a gun to his head) "...and yes, You're in it." -_-  
  
Roal: (Puts the gun away) "Good"  
  
Seto: "I'm... dead..."  
  
HEP: "You sure are, ass-jack!"  
  
Chero: "Heh."  
  
Seto: "Screw you!"  
  
Chero: "Hey, up your's freak-boy!"  
  
Roal: "Ladies, ladies! Calm down."  
  
(The two shut up, both glaring at Roal)  
  
HEP: "Well lets just start with the explanation for this fic."  
  
--------Explanation-------  
  
This fic is a cross-over between "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and a kick ass show called "Dead Like Me."  
  
For those who haven't seen the show, it's about a group of Grim Reapers that live among the living and... well, do their job. There are many things that are described in the show. I'll explain to you about them during the fic.  
  
The parts that include Seto in the Scenes will be told through Seto's POV. Those without, will be my narroration.  
  
This fic starts directly after "Seto's Job Hunt" where Seto is walking out of a burning warehouse that he planned to blow-up, sort of.  
  
HEP: "Little note also, I LOVE music... any types! Rock, Rap, R&B, Classical, Punk, Metal, etc."  
  
Roal: "What the hell does THAT hafta do with anything?"  
  
HEP: "I'm gonna start each chapter with a song lyric"  
  
Roal: "Hmmm... alright then. It's your fic"  
  
HEP: "Indeed"  
  
***  
  
-"Avalanche" by Butthole Surfers  
  
"Another Mike, he took a knife  
  
while arguing in traffic.  
  
Clifford died a natural death  
  
he caught a nasty virus.  
  
Then was the ever-present  
  
Football player Reavus.  
  
They were all in love with dyin'  
  
they were doing it in Texas.  
  
Polly caught a bullet  
  
but it only hit his leg.  
  
Well, it should've been a better shot  
  
he got 'em in the head  
  
They were all in love with dyin'  
  
They were drinking from a fountain.  
  
That was pouring like an avalanche  
  
comming down the mountain"  
  
***  
  
HEP: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... back to work!" ^^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dead Like Him"  
  
by chero666  
  
Setting: (outside of the Warehouse)  
  
Scene: (Seto running out of the burning Warehouse)  
  
(There we go, I'm out of the burning wreakage and the thing I do next is also showing of how much I can endure... I collapse to the fucking ground.)  
  
Seto: ("Shit... hot... so...") "...hot!"  
  
(I, then collapse to the ground due to exhaution. I would've stayed there all night if there wasn't a sharp pain on in my ear... the same ear that is being yell at by the boy I saw earlier.)  
  
Boy: "Get up, stupid. I don't got all day."  
  
(Mustering up enough energy, I responded in a way that any right-minded person would be thinking.)  
  
Seto: "Fuck you"  
  
(Ah, the brilliance of Mankind, today.)  
  
Boy: "Listen, i wanna do my job before 10pm today. This would be going A LOT faster if you get your lazy-ass up"  
  
(Oh that did it. I got up at that second, very pissed of at that comment. I don't care who he is. When I wanna collapse into an exhausted heap, then I'm gonna collapse into a exhausted heap. Decision: FINAL!!)  
  
Boy: "That's better"  
  
Seto: "Listen kid. I don't care what you have to do. I'm going home now and hope I don't kill myself getting there at the moment! Now out of my way!!"  
  
Boy: "You'd hafta get through me, first."  
  
(Ok, the boy wants a fight and I'm feeling a bit disgruntled... a winning combination)  
  
(I walk straight towards the kid... he doesn't seem to be moving. Oh well. Right then, I guessed I should walk through him. No biggie. I was taller than him, so he'd be knocked to the ground.)  
  
(Unfortunately, that wasn't the case... I started walking fast, so to gain momentum, but... well I DID get through him... literally. It felt like I was torn apart then put back together in a mere second. Whoa.)  
  
(It wasn't a pleasent sight to see me walk through someone, just to fall on my ass, out of surprise, afterwards.)  
  
Seto: "Ow! Wait a sec... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!"  
  
(I look over and finally realize something... that rat-bastard was laughing at me)  
  
(All I could do at the moment was glare... no insults... no smart-ass remarks... no even any half-assed remarks... just glaring. Sad...)  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(Later)  
  
Scene: (Inside of a diner)  
  
Setting: (Seto and the boy talking)  
  
(The diner was a quaint little place. Traditional booths with traditional looking waitresses... half blonde cuties / half red-headed butch women.)  
  
(There I was, sitting across the table with the same asshole that I flew through... who's name, I caught was Roal, and the only thing that came to mind was...)  
  
Seto: "I'm dead?"  
  
Roal: "Damn skippy"  
  
Seto: "How?"  
  
Roal: "Did you even notice the flaming inferno that you walked out of?"  
  
Seto: (shakes head) "Look, anyways, what come after this?"  
  
Roal: "Well, normally I'd send you to your Final Destination, but I've seen how you act, and I'm impressed"  
  
Seto: "Really?"  
  
(For a second there, I though it was a compliment)  
  
Roal: "You've have got to be the biggest d*ck in the world"  
  
(Oh yeah... you hear that distant sound of a toilet flushing... that was my ego)  
  
Seto: (glares for a sec) "Any...way... what did you have in mind?"  
  
Roal: "I want to make you an offer... how would you like to live again?"  
  
Seto: "Hmmm... well... I DO know where I would be going after I die... so, sure"  
  
Roal: "Well there is only one way to do it... you must become a Reaper."  
  
Seto: "A raper? WHOA!!! There are some crimes I DO NOT COMMIT!!!"  
  
(I'm still wondering how I managed to get that.)  
  
Roal: "NO, FUCK-NUT! R-e-a-p-e-r!!!!!!! Sick freak."  
  
Seto: "Oh... what's that?"  
  
Roal: "We release the souls of people and send them to thier after-life."  
  
Seto: "Sounds easy enough"  
  
Roal: "Its not, but I guess you get used to it after a bit"  
  
Seto: "Ok, where do I sign up?"  
  
Roal: "First, lets see my supervisor."  
  
(I did NOT know what I got myself into that day, but lets say that it isn't as fun as you'd think.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "CHAPTER FINISHED!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Roal: "Yes! I'm in a fic!!"  
  
Chero: "Please, R&R!!!!!"  
  
Seto: "All flames will be made fun of in the next chapter"  
  
HEP: "Yeah, I decided not to take those pieces of shit anymore"  
  
Chero: "One bad experience, and you're pissed off for a lifetime" 


	2. Interview with an Asshole

(Holy shit, someone actually like this piece of fuckin'... er.. um, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead Like Me)  
  
HEP: "I SO wanna kill that guy up there!!" _  
  
Roal: "Want me to shoot him?"  
  
HEP: "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... give 'im 1 more chapter"  
  
Roal: "Whatever"  
  
**************************************  
  
-"I'm an Asshole!" by Denis Leary  
  
"I drive really slow  
  
in the Ultra Fast lane  
  
while people behind me  
  
are going insane  
  
I'm an asshole!  
  
I'm an asshole!  
  
I use public toilets  
  
and I piss on the seat  
  
I walk around in the summer time  
  
sayin' 'How about this heat?'  
  
I'm an asshole!  
  
I'm an asshole!  
  
Sometimes I park  
  
in Handicap spaces  
  
while handicapped people  
  
make handicapped faces!  
  
I'm an asshole!  
  
I'm an asshole!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Chero: "What was the point in putting that song up?"  
  
HEP: "You'll see in a second." ^^  
  
Seto: "Somehow, I doubt that it's good."  
  
HEP: "Not for you dip-shit"  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (An apartment building)  
  
Scene: (Seto and Roal walking)  
  
(Wow, I've never seen an apartment builing, before, that Police tape could be found spread across a urinal. Who in the right mind would tresspass through a urinal... that was a retorical question... I've seen some pretty mess up people in that Retirement Home.)  
  
(Well, here we were, in front of his supervisor's apt. number... I really didn't wanna meet 'im. Roal told me some pretty bad things about him. Pretty much it was a combination of the words "D*ck" and "Weed." You do the math)  
  
Roal: (knocking on the door) "Yo, asshole! Get up! We got a new one!!"  
  
Guy: "Fuck... bring 'em in."  
  
(I barely heard the guy. He had a harsh, raspy voice... sounds like a smoker)  
  
(A second later, I heard a door unlock)  
  
Roal: (looks at Seto) "Hey, go in"  
  
Seto: "Alone?"  
  
Roal: "Yeah, I don't wanna look at him today... once is too much for me."  
  
Seto: "Goody."  
  
(Walking through the door, it felt like I got hit with a cloud of smoke... oh yeah! I knew it... a smoker.)  
  
(There he was, I didn't see him since all I could see is that back of his recliner. He was smoking a big-ass cigar and watching, what I think is, scrambled porn... could be surgery though. I never know)  
  
Guy: "You, you're the new kid, huh?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, Seto Kaiba..."  
  
Guy: "Tell me why the hell do you want this job, before I get to interviewing you."  
  
Seto: "Hell if I know"  
  
Guy: "Good enough"  
  
(He stands up, revieling what he looks like. He automatically looks like someone that even a mother would tie an American Flag over and drop them in the middle of Cuba. He has blonde hair, an angry looking face, and looks just like Denis Leary... wait a sec...)  
  
Guy: "The name's Denis"  
  
(Fuck!)  
  
Seto: "Wait a sec... when the hell did you die!?!"  
  
Denis: "Does it matter? Either way, your puny ass belongs to me. Now shut up, sit down, and lets start this."  
  
(I really don't like being told what to do... but, not wanting to get my ass kicked in an apartment building by a celebrity, I sat down.)  
  
(He put out his cigar and pulled out a cigarette... kinda strange when you think about it. You would just be going down on the list... nevermind. Its just me.)  
  
Denis: (lighting it up) "Do you know why people die?"  
  
Seto: "no"  
  
Denis: "Me neither. I just love to fuck people over with that question."  
  
Seto: (squints eyes for a sec)  
  
Denis: "Hey, you haven't told me to go fuck myself, yet. Already I seem to like you more than Roal." (take a huge puff of his cigarette)  
  
"You know what I love about being dead? The ability to smoke all the cigars, crack, smack, weed, overdoes on fucking NightQuil as much as possible and not keel over."  
  
Seto: "Is this the interview"  
  
Denis: "Huh? Oh yeah, that." (sits down) "Ok... do you have any experience in bossing people around?"  
  
Seto: "I was President of Kaiba Corp for years until I was fired by..."  
  
Denis: "I was asking for experience, not your pu**y-ass, heartbreak story on how you died."  
  
Seto: "Hmm..."  
  
Denis: "Looks kid, just to save you the trouble, you're hired."  
  
Seto: "What?"  
  
(Out of all that, he could just said that I was hired since i walked through the door... he spent the last 5 minutes pissing me off, ON PURPOSE!!!.)  
  
(He got up and handed me a little yellow sticky-note)  
  
Denis: "Give this to Dumb-shit out there."  
  
(I quickly got out of there, into fresh... er... fresher air)  
  
(Roal looked like he was patiently waiting for me.)  
  
Roal; "Enjoyed his 5 minute long 'Piss You Off' time?"  
  
Seto: "Fuck you. Oh! He told me to give this to you."  
  
(I handed it to him and he read for a sec)  
  
Roal: "Good, this guy doesn't kick til noon. That'll give me time for sleep."  
  
Seto: "Where am I staying?"  
  
Roal: "I guess you'll hafta move with me tonight... I'm supposed to show you the rope tomorrow"  
  
(At that moment, Roal cellphone began to ring)  
  
Roal: (answers) "Hello... yeah?... I'm on my way right now...yeah, really... Hey, I'm bringing someone along too... that's fine... sure... ok... aright... bye!" (hangs up)  
  
Seto: "Who was that? Your girlfriend?"  
  
Roal: "Worse... my wife."  
  
(Ok... did he just say wife!?! WTF!)  
  
Seto: (blinks for a sec) "Gimme a sec, I don't think I heard you correctly...   
  
(I knew what he said... that was SO a fucking lie)  
  
Seto: "...did you say wife?"  
  
Roal: (sighs) "I dunno... is Denis an asshole?"  
  
(That answered that question)  
  
(I decided just to give for tonight... I was getting a bit tired. What a long day. First I got up, blew up Burger King, plowed over some cult members with a Taxi, blew myself up, died, and got a new job...)  
  
(We walked to his house)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I'm getting tired too" (yawns)  
  
Chero: (spread across the couch)  
  
Roal: (still in Chero's Lay-Z-Boy)  
  
Seto: "I got nowhere to sleep"  
  
HEP: "Improvise"  
  
Seto: (thinks for a second until a lightbuld appears oer his head.) (he magically materializes a pillow and blanket over his head outta nowhere and slleps on it)  
  
HEP: "... normally I'd be surprised, but I'm too tired... I'll just post this, then go to bed... night!!!" ^^  
  
Chero: (in his sleep) "R&R"  
  
HEP: (raises an eyebrow, then shrugs) ^^  
  
Chero: "Aah!! COBRAS!!!"  
  
HEP: O.o 


	3. The Ropes

(I don't care who owns Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead Like Me... I just wanna say that HEP's an ashhole, Chero's a p*ssy-whipped bitch, and Roal can go fuc...)   
  
**BOOM!!!**  
  
HEP: "Thank you, Roal"  
  
Roal: (puts away his smoking revolver) "No problem."  
  
Chero: "Should I clean up?"  
  
HEP: "You do that while I do this..."  
  
*************************************  
  
-"Kiss Me Deadly" by Reel Big Fish  
  
"I went to a party last Saturday Night  
  
I didn't get laid, I got in a fight  
  
UH-HUH!  
  
It ain't no big thing. (Really?)  
  
Away from the job and the traffic was bad.  
  
Had to borrow 10 buck from Thomas's dad.  
  
UH-HUH!  
  
It ain't no big thing.  
  
I went to a party last Saturday night.  
  
Told you that story, it'll be alright.  
  
UH-HUH!  
  
It ain't no big thing.  
  
But I know what I like.  
  
I know I like dancing with you.  
  
And I know what you like.  
  
I know you like dancing with me.  
  
-(chorus)-  
  
Kiss me once  
  
Kiss me twice  
  
Come on pretty baby,  
  
Kiss Me Deadly!  
  
{Repeat}  
  
***********************************  
  
Chero: "I love that band!"  
  
Roal: "I'm SO picking the next song"  
  
HEP: "You're call. BTW! Thanks for reviewing so far!" ^^  
  
Chero: "Don't worry 'bout it Kawaii Dark Magician Girl. It get A LOT more enjoyable once the fic gets through the character introductions."  
  
{A/N: + = Post-It notes }  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Roal's House... never imagined him owning his own house, huh?)  
  
Scene: (Meeting the Mrs.)  
  
(I must say, Roal got himself quite the catch... well at least that's what I WOULD be saying until I met her.)  
  
(Lin, his wife, is the biggest moocher I've ever seen! First thing I saw when I got here was her laying on the couch with half a fridge-full of food on the coffie table. But I must say, the two seem to have a heart-warming relationship.)  
  
Roal: "Yo, bitch. Off the couch."  
  
Lin: "Fuck off"  
  
(You can just feel the love in the room)  
  
(I sit down on a nearby chair and look at the two.)  
  
(The only thing going through me head is, "How the HELL did those two hook up!" Roal is half-hispanic and Lin is a full Asian looking chick. How they met is beyond me... I'm also too afraid at the moment to ask.)  
  
(Roal came from the kitchen with a couple of drinks and tossed me a can. I fumbled a bit, but caught it anyways)  
  
Roal: "Girl, I thought I said to get off!"  
  
Lin: (sticks her tounge out) "Make me"  
  
(Roal shrugged for a second, then went behind the couch and tipped it over, causing Lin to roll off. He jumped over it and landed on the couch, giving Lin an evil smile)  
  
Roal: "I'll think about it"  
  
(Lin stands up, giving me more of a view of her. She'd be beautiful, if it weren't for the obvious "Bitch-streak" across her. She was, at least, an inch or two shorter than Roal, had long black hair, and a pretty proportional body. Nothing was too big or small... if you know what I mean. ^^)  
  
(The next thing she did was SO outta character with what happened a couple of seconds ago. She layed on the couch and started making herself really comfortable on top of Roal. He also returned that display off affection by wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiles and closes her eyes, meaning to rest there for a bit. Roal, on the other hand, turned his attention to me.)  
  
Roal: "Your room is upstairs. Its the only room there. You'll find it"  
  
(Not wanting to get in the middle of their "lovely" moment, I decided to crash for the night. I walk to the room.)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Setting: (Morning)  
  
Scene: (Seto's still asleep)  
  
(Wow, this is an interesting dream. Right now I'm...)  
  
**BANG!!!**  
  
Seto: (clutch his ear) "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
(GodDAMN!!! My fuckin' ear hurt like hell at the moment. I was gonna kill until I looked up at the cause of the commotion)  
  
Roal: (holding a smoking shotgun) "Wakey, Wakey." ^^  
  
(I was gonna kick his ass... if the sight of a certain firearm didn't stop me)  
  
(Roal rest the gun behind his back)  
  
Roal: "How'd you feel?"  
  
Seto: "Well... I think my ear is bleeding now!!"  
  
Roal: "I mean, beyond that."  
  
Seto: (sighs and rub his ear for one more second) "Well, I feel heavier."  
  
Roal: "Heh, you must've gotten your new body."  
  
Seto: "New body?"  
  
Roal: "Yeah, how else are we supposed to make contact with the outside world?"  
  
Seto: "Why can't I use my old body?"  
  
Roal: "'Cause you're dead, dip-shit. How would it look like if someone who obviously died looked like walking the streets?"  
  
(I didn't get what he was trying to say, but I nodded anyways)  
  
Roal: "Well, c'mon its almost 11pm. We got a job to do"  
  
(I got dressed in the same thing I wore yesterday... not much of a fashion statement, but it'll do)  
  
Seto: "How exactly do you... well... do your job, anyways?"  
  
Roal: "You'll see in a couple of hours."  
  
Seto: "Whatever"  
  
********************************************  
  
Settiing: (Outside of a house)  
  
Scene: ("The Ropes")  
  
(Well, I must say, this guy has got it made!! Three stories, patio chairs... a garden... got it made.)  
  
Seto: "Now what?"  
  
Roal: "Lemme see"  
  
(Pulls out the same Post-It note)  
  
+D. Romero+  
  
+3256 Richmann blv+  
  
+12:11pm+  
  
Roal: "What time you got?"  
  
Seto: "Um... noon, perfect"  
  
Roal: "Alright, follow my lead"  
  
(We started to walk up towards the door, when the door flies open and a woman comes stomping from the house. Walking past us, she was mumbling something 'bout... "Queer-Ass Bastard...")  
  
(Roal shrugged and we made our way up to the house)  
  
Roal: "Remember, follow me."  
  
Seto: "Ok"  
  
(Roal knocked on the door and we waited for a second until the door opened. Now I heard of flaming... but if this guy wasn't gay, than he SO should die. He even stood like a gay... well not gay guy really, but more of a supermodel. Oh yeah, that bad)  
  
Roal: "Hello, are you a D. Romero"  
  
Darwin: "Yeah, the name's Darwin"  
  
Roal: "Yes, we're from the CIA... we came to ask you a few questions about..."  
  
Darwin: "I thought I told you people that the hooker was ASKING FOR IT!"  
  
Seto: O.o "Wait a sec... you're not gay?"  
  
Darwin: "No."  
  
Roal: "Phfffttt... I must say, you're too well dressed to be any straight guy who got up around 11pm"  
  
(He was dressed in a fruity robe...I'm talking about fucking doilies!)  
  
Darwin: "How 'bout you say that inside of my house"  
  
Roal: "Sure, love to."  
  
(We walk in, expecting to see macho guys dressed in tight, revieling speedos catering to his every whim... uhg... I can't believe I just said that!!)  
  
Seto: "What a nice house you got here, you gay bastard, I mean, Darwin."  
  
Roal: (chuckles for a sec)  
  
(Roal seemed to have like that little comment, but then he looked at my watch. 12:04)  
  
(He got down to business.)  
  
Roal: (points into the kitchen) "Hey what's that over there?"  
  
Darwin: "Lemme show you."  
  
(He gave us a little tour of the kitchen... he seemed fixated mostly in the knife collection he had on the wall. He even picked one up.)  
  
Darwin: "I got an idea. How 'bout one of you try to disarm me."  
  
Roal: "Hmm... what time you got?"  
  
Seto: (looks at watch) "Uh... 12:10... we got a minute."  
  
Roal: "Alright, might as well"  
  
(Smiling, Darwin lunged at Roal with his knife. Roal, obviously not the one to let someone stab him, grabbed him by the wrist and... wait a sec... when Roal touched him, it looked like a small glow came out of the guys wrist. I'm making an assumption here, but I think that's how you do a Reaper's job...)  
  
(An epiphany never felt so good.)  
  
**Clang!**  
  
(That sound snapped me out of my thoughts. It was the knife hitting the ground. It seems that Darwin failed at making a scratch in my little Trigger-Happy partner.)  
  
(Another sound seemed to have caught my attention. It was another clanging noise. It seemed to have gone unnoticed by the little self-defence class. I look to see... the weirdest goddamn thing I've ever laid my eyes on. It looked like a small... gremlin type of thing. It looked freaky as hell, but I decided that it was probbably another one of the advantages of being a Reaper. It seemed to, almost... smile at what it did. It knocked a nearby can of beer on the ground and pushed towards Darwin's feet.)  
  
Darwin: (looking at the knife) "Not bad. lemme get that"  
  
Roal: "Whatever"   
  
(I can see that Roal took a peek at my watch...5 seconds left)  
  
(Darwin started to make his way to the ground, bending his knees)  
  
(4...)  
  
(The can started getting speed due the the incline of a non-leveled kitchen)  
  
(3...)  
  
(2...)  
  
(The can hits the back of Darwin's foot, hard, causing him to lose balance a second)  
  
(1...)  
  
(This next scene can only be seen through slow-motion)  
  
(Darwin slams his hand on the bottom-edge of the knife, causing it to jump into the right position for his head to fall on to...)  
  
(0...)  
  
(...dead on contact)  
  
(My watch starts to beep, signifying that nature took it's course)  
  
Seto: O.O "That has got to be... the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
Chero: "I'd hafta say that it was the funniest thing that happened all afternoon"  
  
Darwin: (from behind us) "I didn't seem to enjoy it"  
  
(I jumped for a second, but regained my composure.)  
  
Seto: "Well, now what?"  
  
Roal: "This way"  
  
(We followed Roal outside where a portal opened up in the middle of his driveway)  
  
Seto: "What the hell it that!"  
  
Roal: "That's what we call, his 'Final Destination.'"  
  
(Darwin starts to make his way but then stops halfway there)  
  
Darwin: "What happens if I don't go through"  
  
(Roal pulls out a heavy-duty revolver out of the side of his coat)  
  
Roal: "Then you're gonna see what category in the food chain you could place a lead bullet in"  
  
Darwin: "Fair enough"  
  
(He hops in and the portal closes behind him)  
  
(We stood there for a second. It was getting a bit TOO quiet, so I was forced to break the ice.)  
  
Seto: "So... are those 'the ropes?'"  
  
Roal: "Sure are."  
  
Seto: "Cool."  
  
Roal: "Hey Seto, wanna know something?"  
  
Seto: "What?"  
  
Roal: "You know what you should do now?"  
  
Seto: "What"  
  
Roal: (smile wickedly) "Find a fuckin' job, ya deadbeat!"  
  
Seto: "WHAT!!!!" O.O  
  
Roal: "I'm not gonaa let ya live with me for free ya know"  
  
Seto: "You fucking asshole!!!"  
  
(That insult didn't phase him one bit. He was laughing his ass off at my expence... what a d*ck... WAIT A SEC!!! A JOB!!!)  
  
(FUCK!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I'm typing this very quickly, so really no time to make any funny comments... got any?"  
  
Chero: "Umm... BACON!!!"  
  
Roal: "...good enough for now."  
  
Seto: "R&R!!"  
  
Chero: ^^  
  
HEP: ^^ 


	4. Coworkers can't live with them can't di...

Roal: "I guess I hafta say this now, huh?"  
  
HEP: "You guys'll alternate"  
  
Roal: "Ok. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead Like Me. Done!!"  
  
HEP: "There ya go. The was pretty good... and it didn't end with bloodshed."  
  
Roal: "I was kinda hopin' for bloodshed, too" ^^  
  
*************************************************  
  
-"Paradise City" by Guns & Roses  
  
"Just an urchine livin' under the street  
  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
  
I'm your charity case, so buy me something to eat  
  
I'll pay you at another time  
  
Take it to the end of the line  
  
Rags to riches or so they say  
  
You gotta, keep pushin' for that fortune and fame  
  
You know its all a gamble but its just a game  
  
You treat it like a natural crime  
  
Everybody's doing their time.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty.  
  
Oh won't you please take me home. (Yeah yeah)  
  
Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty.  
  
Take me home  
  
Strapped in the chair of the City Gas Chamber  
  
Why I'm there I can't quite remember  
  
The Surgeon General says its hazardous to breath  
  
I'd have another cigarette, but I can't see  
  
Tell me who you're gonna believe  
  
{(Chorus)}  
  
So far away  
  
So far away  
  
So far away  
  
So far away  
  
Captain America's been torn apart  
  
He now a court jester with a broken heart  
  
He said 'Turn me around and take me back to the start  
  
I must be losing my mind'  
  
Are you BLIND!?!  
  
I seen it all a Million Times!!!  
  
{(Chorus)}  
  
***************************************************  
  
Roal: "See... now THAT'S a song!"  
  
Chero: "Yeah, yeah..."  
  
HEP: "Ah, Guns and Roses... the many homework hours I've wasted listening to you... I think I'm gonna cry."  
  
Roal: "There, there, stupid. Cry your beady little eyes out."  
  
HEP: "... ok, now I don't hafta."  
  
Roal: "Works every time." ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (The Diner)  
  
Scene: (Co-workers)  
  
(Well, here I am. Back in the Diner where I had talked to Roal about getting my job as a Reaper. Still the same... not like I actually expected it to change in 2 days.)  
  
(I just met his co-workers... wait, lemme rephrase that... OUR co-workers. There are only a few choice words I can say about each of them...)  
  
(1- can't say anything or else Roal will kill me all over again... you think I'm kidding, don'tcha!?! O.O;;)  
  
(2- Bitch)  
  
(3- Skitzo)  
  
(I'm not kidding about them... Lin, you all know her as Roal wife. It's plainly obvious that they actually care for each other, but I'm not one to say anything.)  
  
(Then there's Andy Strife. She's a brunette, kinda small, kinda cute...normally I'd feel sorry for her for a couple of dumbass parents who named the child before she was born, but Goddamn! She's evil! She spend 10 minutes just to order a glass of water. I don't care what she was in a past life...)  
  
(Then there's Evan Carr. He looks like an escaped mental patient that is on various antibiotics... I mean HOOKED on various antibiotics. He's wearing a wrinkly button down blue t-shirt and has messy yellowish-orangeish hair. I just hafta say... this guy has been twitching and talking to himself for the last 20 minutes right now. O.o )  
  
(Well, right now we're waiting for Denis to show up with our assignments. As much as I hate the son-bitch I do must say... he made an impression with the others... they hate him as much as I do. Maybe even more.)  
  
Andy: "GOD!!!!! What's taking him so long. I got an appointment with more important things than this."  
  
Roal: "Look, I don't think that your cats are gonna miss you that much after an hour."  
  
Andy: (crosses her arms and sits back)  
  
Evan: "Can I burn stuff now?"  
  
Roal: "NOOO!!!"  
  
Evan: "Umm... how 'bout I..."  
  
Roal: "No."  
  
Evan: "What if I..."  
  
Roal: "No."  
  
Evan: "Just a..."  
  
Roal: "No."  
  
Evan: "A little..."  
  
Roal: "Maybe."  
  
Evan: "Really!?!"  
  
Roal: (eats a bite of his pie) "No."  
  
(Evan smashes his head on the counter... must've been outta boredom)  
  
(I was about to leave when I saw him in the window. Roal must've caught him at the corner of his eye)  
  
Roal: "Insert your Terminator music here"  
  
Evan: (bring his head off the counter) "Doo doo doo d-doo" (Slams it back down)  
  
Seto: (blinks) "Ok..."  
  
(Like a cancer growing out of the colon of life, Denis makes his way to us)  
  
Denis: (to the waitress) "1 baked potato and and some coffee"  
  
Roal: "I thought staying up all night and whacking-off to reruns of 'Queer as Folk' whould've woken you up."  
  
Denis: "Well, you think a lot of things."  
  
(He lights a cigarette up, pulls out his small briefcase, lays it on the counter, and starts pulling out small stick-notes and passing them around)  
  
Denis: "Here ya go... I'd stay here to chat for awhile, but I have more important things to do... like anything"  
  
Roal: "So, off seduce little kid into doing your bidding again, huh"  
  
(Denis didn't even need to say anything to have revenge for that comment. He took a huge... HUGE puff of his cigarette, bent down next to Roal and, when Roal wasn't looking, blew it right into his face.)  
  
(Roal's eyes went wide as he accidentally breathed in that smoke. Roal quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He looks like he's gagging on something)  
  
Denis: "Do you feel that, Roal? The Nicotice runnig through you nostrils and and into your lungs... one off the best toxins in life. Shame, really, that you're allergic to it." (Smiles evily)  
  
(I could tell that Roal was trying to say something, but he stopped himself in time to run to the restrooms)  
  
(I heard what sounded like someone trying to cough out their balls from the restroom. Denis chuckle for a bit and then sat down at another booth. Where the waitress came by to give him his coffee)  
  
Denis: "Hey, where's my potato?"  
  
Waitress: "Sorry, the microwave is a little slow today"  
  
Denis: "Great. You know, I'm waiting for the day where microwaves are the most powerful things in the world and when you bake a potato in it, it'll only take you a matter of milliseconds, but ,of course, due to the insanely large amounts of radiation, you'd get cancer unless you use a broom stick to turn it ON and OFF, but if you leave the stick there too long, the sick will come along and rip your eyeballs out of their socket... can't wait!"  
  
(Well... that was interesting.)  
  
(I finally notice something)  
  
Seto: "Hey, I didn't get a sticky note!"  
  
Denis: "Didn't get one today."  
  
(Oh well, at least I'll be able to lay around the house for awhile)  
  
Denis: "You're supposed to be getting a job anyways."  
  
(Dammit!)  
  
Andy: "Don't worry 'bout that. It souldn't be too hard to find a job. What was you last one?"  
  
Seto: "Telemarketer"  
  
Andy: O.o "Alrighty..."  
  
(That shut her up)  
  
Andy: "Anyways, I got a job. Hey Denis, can you get my tab?"  
  
Denis: "Hell no! You...'  
  
(She quickly walked off out of the doors)  
  
Denis: "Fuck!"  
  
Seto: "Wanna hear the worse part?"  
  
Denis: "What?"  
  
Seto: "She told the person at the bar that you'd be taking it."  
  
(Denis fell silent and looks as though he was 'bout break his cup of coffee)  
  
(Well, all that was left was Lin, who decided that this was the best time to fall asleep, and Evan, who looks like he knock himself unconcious with the last head slamming... but I decided to check)  
  
Seto: "Hey, Evan. You awake?"  
  
(Evan popped his head up so fast, I jumped backwards)  
  
Seto: "Ah!"  
  
(He looked like how a cow looked like after being born from parents who both had 'Mad Cow Disease.' He even had the sticky-note attached to his head.)  
  
Evan: "Are you my mommy?"  
  
Seto: "No."  
  
Evan: "AH!!! STRANGER!!!!!"  
  
**SLAM!!!**  
  
(Back onto the counter)  
  
(Maybe its better that I DON"T talk to him)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I decided that I didn't feel like typing as much as usual"  
  
Seto: "Man, I've got some fucked up co-workers."  
  
HEP: "You don't know fucked up until you see where you'll be working for the rest of the fic."  
  
Seto: "... I don't think that I'll enjoy it."  
  
HEP: "Hmmmmmmmmmmm... no"  
  
Chero: "Please R&R!!!" ^^ 


	5. All in a Day's work pt1

-Chero: "Why do I hafta do the copyright laws-thingy?"  
  
HEP: "Because, Roal did it last time"  
  
Roal: "Yeah, get to work dip-shit!"  
  
Chero: (sighs) "We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead Like Me. Better?"  
  
Roal: 'Yes 'Mam"  
  
HEP: ^^;  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Open Your Eyes" by Staind  
  
As I walk along these streets  
  
I see a man that walks alone  
  
Distant echo of people's feet  
  
He has no place to call his own  
  
A shot rings out from a roof overhead  
  
A crack-head asks for change nearby  
  
An old man lies in an alleyway dead  
  
A little girl lost just stands there and cries  
  
(chorus)  
  
What would you do  
  
If it was you  
  
Would you take everything for granted like you do  
  
A boy just 13 on the corner for sale  
  
Swallows his pride for another hit  
  
Overpopulation, there's no room in jail  
  
But most of you don't give a SHIT  
  
That your daughters are Porno Stars  
  
and you sons sell death to kids  
  
You're so lost in your little worlds  
  
Your little worlds you'll never fix  
  
{(chours)}  
  
You turn away  
  
As I walk along these streets  
  
Soaking up the acid rain  
  
Underneath the Taxicabs  
  
I hear the streets cry out in vain  
  
{(chorus)}  
  
*********************************************************   
  
HEP: "I decided just to let whoever is in charge of the Scene to do their own Narration"  
  
Seto: "Wait, so Evan's gonna be doing his own?"  
  
HEP: "As weird as it sounds, yeah."  
  
Chero: O.o "Creepy"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Roal's house)  
  
Scene: (Getting ready)  
  
(Coat... check! Glasses... check! Hat... check! "Mom"... wait a sec...)  
  
Roal: "Yo, Lin! Get my gun from my desk!"  
  
Lin: "Comming!!"  
  
(Ah, Lin. She knows better than to mess with "Mom." She was on the recieving end of her, once.)  
  
Lin: "Here ya go" (tosses his gun to him)  
  
Roal: (Catches it) "Thanks!"  
  
(I place her under my coat, out of sight. Can't be going on a job with everone seeing her.)  
  
{A/N: "BTW... If you haven't caught on yet, Roal calls his gun 'Mom'"}  
  
Lin: (jumps onto the couch) "Where's you next, assignment?"  
  
Roal: "Uhhh..." (reads) "Huh, the 'Quantum Leap' arcade."  
  
(I SO sould've lied...)  
  
Lin: (jumping up and down in front of him) "Ooh! Ooh! Oooooooooh!!! Can I come? Can I come? Can I come!?! PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE!!!!!" ^^  
  
Roal: ^^; "Errrrrr..."  
  
(How the hell am I supposed to say "No" when she's begging like a little girl?)  
  
(DAMN HER!!)  
  
Roal: O.O; "Alright! Alright!!! Just... stop doing that!'  
  
Lin: "YAY!!!!" ^^  
  
Roal: "If you ever start doing that in public though, I'm SO not gonna let ya come with me next time."  
  
Lin: "Awwwww... ok..."  
  
(She's so cute when she's childish... and I'm not a big fan of "cute" but she's an exception)  
  
************************************  
  
Setting: (Outside of some big company)  
  
Scene: (Evan's job... and here it goes...)  
  
{(10:00)}  
  
+C. Anderson+  
  
+Big building in the middle of the thingy with the shiney stuff+  
  
+2:32+  
  
(Finally, those dead guys in charge of me decided to talk my language)  
  
(I found the place in time to see a radio-active potato mauling that little boy over there... but his name isn't C. Anderson, so it was none of my business!)  
  
Boy: "Ah!!! AH!!! AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Evan: "Shut up kid!!! I'm trying to think!!!!"  
  
(Thinking...thinking... thinking... jet skiing... wait, I mean... thinking...)  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
{(12:00)}  
  
(AH-HAH!! Conclusion!!! An idiot thinking is just like taking a break!)  
  
(I looked at some pretty bird for a bit, then I saw something that was slightly more interesting than the birds... slightly, it was a sign with the owner's name on it... Cody Anderson. There's my bitch... I mean victim... same difference.)  
  
(Looking inside, there are some heavy-duty guards... hmmm... there must be a stealthy, disceet way of being able to sneak into the building... c'mon, think!!!)  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
{(12:20)}  
  
(OK... running in there firing a bunch of UZI's screaming "Bring the Pain!!!" isn't gonna get me in there any faster... I seriously thought that it would work, too.)  
  
(Hmmm... I take out my "Check list of things to do when you can't get anywhere but really really want to right about now," a board, and a pen.)  
  
Evan: "Hmmm..." (reading) "Run in there with UZI's... scratch that off. Politely ask to see the blah blah blah... SCRATCH!! Disguese myself as a mailman and... SCRATCH!!! Who the hell wrote this list!?!"  
  
(I flip down to the last entry)  
  
Evan: "Here we go. Use a grappling hook to the top of the building and swing in like a familiar Adam West character"  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
{(2:20)}  
  
(Wow, what a pretty view from here... hey, I can see my house from here! Wait... why is it on fire? Nevermind...)  
  
(I get back to climbing, singing a little diddy to myself)  
  
Evan: "Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na He-Man!!!"  
  
{A/N: O.o "Errrr... lets see how's Seto doing."}  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Outside of an office... after being thrown out)  
  
Scene: (Another failed interview)  
  
{(12:00)}  
  
(Great, that went well... look... the man was asking for it!!! His name plate said "Pu Sey." you try going 5 minutes without saying something incorrectly.)  
  
{A/N: "If you didn't get that joke, you obviously don't belong here."}  
  
(Oh well... what's next...)  
  
(Right now, I started walking in a random direction.)  
  
Seto: (closing his eyes) "Ok, I'm gonna apply for a job at the next place I see when i open my eyes..."  
  
(I start walking with my eyes closed for about a minute, but then I stop and turn to the right)  
  
Seto: (eyes still closed) "Ok, this is my next place of employment. This building, right here, would be the place I'm gonna wake up and go to almost every morning for the rest of my after-life. In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."  
  
(I open my eyes to see where I'm gonna probably... I mean, INDEFINATELY gonna regret working at... lets just say that my immediate reaction is the correct one)  
  
Seto: (On his knees) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(I think I took that pretty well)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "Ooooooh... cliffhanger."  
  
Chero: "Yeah, make you wonder what job he got."  
  
Roal: "The look of terror on Seto's face right now is answer enough for me"  
  
Seto: O.O (With the same screaming position he was in at the end of the chapter)  
  
Chero: "Is he stuck?"  
  
Roal: (pokes him with a stick) "I guess"  
  
HEP: "Huh, R&R!!!!" ^^  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
Chero: ^^; 


	6. All in a Day's work pt2

Seto: "My turn, eh."  
  
HEP: "Seems like it"  
  
Seto: "Alright. He doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead Like Me"  
  
HEP: (yawns) "Alright, I'm tired right now, so let just get to work"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen  
  
Is this the real life?  
  
Is this just fantasy?  
  
Caught in a landslide  
  
No escape from reality  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Look up to the skies and see  
  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
  
A little high, little low  
  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me  
  
Mama, just killed a man  
  
Put a gun against his head  
  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
  
Mama, life had just begun  
  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
  
Mama, ooo  
  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters  
  
Too late, my time has come  
  
Sends shivers down my spine  
  
Body's aching all the time  
  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
  
I don't want to die  
  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango  
  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
  
Galileo, Galileo,  
  
Galileo, Galileo,  
  
Galileo Figaro - magnifico  
  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
  
Never let you go - let me go  
  
Never let me go - ooo  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
  
for me  
  
for me  
  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here  
  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
  
Nothing really matters  
  
Anyone can see  
  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me  
  
Anyway the wind blows...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Roal: "Queen... the best mutha fuckin' band in the WORLD!!!"  
  
Chero: "Damn skippy."  
  
Roal: "Yep, Queen... singing the best mutha fuckin' song in the WORLD!!!"  
  
HEP: "Bohemian Rhapsody kicks ASS!!!"  
  
Chero: "Damn straight!!!"  
  
HEP: (sighs) "Well... now that that's outta the way..."  
  
Seto: "Lets just get to work already!!!"  
  
HEP: "Pushy..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Roal's House - In front a Garage)  
  
Scene: (Choosing a bike)  
  
(Great, it took her an hour to get ready. And she ended up wearing the same thing she was just wearing in the last chapter! Why the hell did I marry her...)  
  
Lin: (Hugs Roal around the neck and give him a little kiss on the cheek)  
  
(...oh yeah. That's why!)  
  
(I open up the garage and look around a bit at the collection of Motorbikes)  
  
  
  
Lin: "Which bike are we taking?"  
  
(She might not like it, but its my favorite)  
  
Roal: "We're taking the Vespa."  
  
(I love mopeds)  
  
Lin: "What!?!"  
  
Roal: "I'm the one paying for this little trip, so it's my decision"  
  
Lin: "Why can't we take the..."  
  
Roal: "Because the others are for specific jobs."  
  
Lin: "Aww..."  
  
Roal: "Still wanna come?"  
  
(Say "no", say "no", say "no"...)  
  
Lin: (sighs) "Alright"  
  
(Shit... today was the day she decided to swallow her pride. Un-fucking-believable!)  
  
(I hop on, strap on my helmet... safety first... and wait for her to hop on. The second I felt her arms around my waist, I started it up and sped off)  
  
******************************************************  
  
Setting: ("Quantum Leap" arcade)  
  
Scene: (Lin making a scene)  
  
Lin: (hanging on Roal's coat-tail) "PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Roal: "I SAID NO!!! There is no chance in hell I'm gonna let you piss away $200 at an arcade"  
  
(I kinda wish that I paid attention at that moment, 'cause in a split second, she was able to pick my pocket, take my money, and have enough time to throw my wallet back at my face.)  
  
Lin: 'Thanks!" ^^ (walks off)  
  
Roal: -.-  
  
(This is why I don't take her to the arcade with me. Why the hell did I hafta marry a chinese ninja!?!)  
  
(Sighing, I pick up my wallet, check it - still got $50... that bitch... and pull out my sticky-note)  
  
+A. Cordero+  
  
+"Quantum Leap" arcade+  
  
+3:26+  
  
(Well... I guess I hafta to start loo...)  
  
Boy: "Look, Cordero's here's!"  
  
(That didn't take long)  
  
(I walk up to the kid who just got here)  
  
Roal: "Are you A. Cordero?"  
  
JK: "Yeah, but just call me JK"  
  
Roal: "Just checking... seems like people here know you"  
  
(That was an understatement... he's a fucking God here.)  
  
JK: "Yeah, I find it strange too. Oh well, no complaints."  
  
(JK was a skinny kid, taller than me though. He was very light skinned and wore a pair of glasses.)  
  
(He walked straight to a DDR machine... at least the boy has good taste. Almost everybody seemed to stop just to see him walk... to be honest, I would've shot everybody here if they looked at me like that.)  
  
(I walk up to there)  
  
Roal: "I guess that this is what you're famous about."  
  
JK: "Obviously"  
  
(He put some money in and started)  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (On a building)  
  
Scene: (Evan's post)  
  
(Right now, I'm sitting on the ledge of a building in front of a very big window)  
  
(Hmm... still here. To think, I would've actually been doing something within the 2 days the author hasn't been typing.)  
  
{A/N: "Shut up, Evan!"}  
  
Evan: (standing in the postion of attention and saluting) "Yessir!!"  
  
(Wow, that was a strange and rather pointless scene that we forced upon you... oh well!!)  
  
(I materialize a MP3 player outta nowhere and sat down at the ledge of a building until I saw a guy come into the office. right now I couldn't care less about the guy... in fact I started thinking of the meaning of life and I think I found it out... you see...)  
  
(Ooh!!! Ooh!! I LOVE THIS SONG!!)   
  
Evan:(Starts singing) "Doot Doot Doot... anotherone bites the dust! Doot Doot Doot... anotherone bites the dust!! And anotherone gone and anotherone gone! Anotherone bites the dust..."  
  
{A/N: "I just HAD to inset another Queen song... they KICK ASS!!"}  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
{Seto: "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!}  
  
Scene: (Seto's...hehehe... inteview... phhhft!!)  
  
Personel Director: "Ok, Mr... Ikari... what make you think that you'd be a valued employee at Kaiba Corp"  
  
(KILL!!!!! KILL!!!!! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU, HEP!!!!)  
  
{A/N: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."}  
  
(My cell phone rings for a second)  
  
Seto: "Gimme a sec... hello"  
  
(On the phone): "...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(... I decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to break the cell in the palm of my hand and then kill that little bitch later.)  
  
Seto: "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
PD: "Don't worry about that, I've read your resume. It says here that you were a pilot of the Evangelions in Tokyo 3..."  
  
Seto: "Sure does"  
  
(Ok, I beat the crap outta some momma's boy and stole his resume before he walked into the building... does that make me a bad man?...)  
  
(... really!?! COOL!!!) (give thumbs up to readers)  
  
PD: "Umm... Mr. Ikari?"  
  
Seto: "Yes?"  
  
PD: "May I ask where you got that black eye?"  
  
Seto: O.O "Umm... I got hit with a baseball bat."  
  
PD: "Owww... do you play baseball?"  
  
Seto: "Ummm... s-sure"  
  
(Ok, that statement was half-true. I DID get hit with a baseball bat... but I wasn't playing any baseball. It seemed that the little momma's boy had a girlfriend with more balls than the both of us put together and... well, all i could see was the words "Death" written in Kanji floating around my head for about 10 minutes, afterwards)   
  
(This is why I don't go out with red-heads... most anyways.)  
  
PD: "Well, it seems by you resume that you are fully capable for the job we have for someone with your experience."  
  
Seto: "Well, that's a relief"  
  
(30-min later)  
  
(Ok... society is a fucking bitch!!!)  
  
(Oh, I don't wanna start with what I have to do, but lets just say...)  
  
Supervisor: "Hey, you've been mopping the same spot for 5 minutes now. There's other parts of the building you're supposed to be cleaning."  
  
(O.o;;;)  
  
Seto: "Urg to kill... rising..."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
{A/N: "Lemme get this outta my system, first. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (breaths for a sec)... ok, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Alrighty, I'm d-hehe-done"}  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Quantuim Leap)  
  
Scene: (Almost time)  
  
(I look at my cell phone to check the time... 4 minutes to go...)  
  
(I've been watching the guy for about 30 minutes now... impressive... shame that such talent has to go... I might as well try 'em 'fore he goes.)  
  
Roal: (after JK finished) "Yo, mind if I play too?"  
  
JK: "Sure, go ahead."  
  
(I heard the familiar sounds of the voice-guy offa a DDR game.)  
  
DDR Voice-over guy: "This is a game where you use you FEET to play!!"  
  
JK: "No, dude! This is a game where you use your FACE to play!"  
  
Roal: (chuckles) "Heh, been keeping that long?"  
  
JK: "Yeah... what song ya want?"  
  
Roal: "Hmmm..."  
  
(I go over the list... to be honest, I knew what I wanted to get... it called "Max300." If he's gonna go out... he's going out fighting... errr... dancing.)  
  
(I get into position and offer a hand shake to JK. He returns it... and I do what all reapers do on the job... I prepare his soul the second our hands met.)  
  
JK: "You any good?"  
  
(I quickly check my cell... 2-min to go)  
  
Roal: "Lets just say that, this would be your last dance."  
  
JK: "You sound pretty sure about that."  
  
Roal: "I've never been wrong."  
  
JK: "Ok... and here we go"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Setting: (See below)  
  
Scene: (Back to Evan)  
  
(Amazing... the guy looked at me twice and didn't see me... or care... oh well. I'll just watch TV on my 40" screen that i was meraculously able to balance on a ledge that was 5 inches wide... only in anime... and fanfictions!!) ^^  
  
(I look at the little Hello-Kitty clock that I nailed into the wall... well.. time to do my job... must find a way to... ah screw it!)  
  
(I threw the clock through the window and jumped at him. He started to run around.)  
  
Cody: "WTF!!"  
  
Evan: "Get over here!!"  
  
(I pounced on him and got his soul in check on contact... well... collision.)  
  
(He threw me off and started backing away)  
  
Cody: "Who the hell are you, you crazed little spider-monkey!"  
  
(10...)  
  
(He doesn't even know that there are broken shards of glass on the floor)  
  
(9...)  
  
(He slips on the glass and stumbles out of the window)  
  
(8...)  
  
(He falls about 20 stories...)  
  
Cody: "AHHH!!!"  
  
(7...)  
  
(By some God-granted attempt at pity, a truck of matresses pulled out from underneath him in time to catch him safely)  
  
(6...)  
  
(He looked a bit dazed from my angle, but he's ok.)  
  
(I lift up my arm to look at my watch, but accidentaly nudge the 40" TV. O.o)  
  
(3...)  
  
Cody: (shakes his head and looks around) "WHOA!!!"  
  
(2...)  
  
(The TV falls at 100 mph towards the truck)  
  
(1...)  
  
Cody: "Hah! I'm safe!!!"  
  
(The TV crashes into the engine in the truck, igniting it and causing a huge explosion the covered that entire general area...)  
  
(Yep, he's dead...)  
  
Evan: (blinks) "Hmmm... where's my clock?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Quantum Leap)  
  
Scene: (JK's last dance)  
  
(The boy is good, but I'm just as good as him. Both of us almost have the same score... but that wasn't my main concern.)  
  
(I lock my right eye on the screen in front of me that shows the arrows and use my left to look around.)  
  
(I see Lin standing next to a little girl eating some Skittles. Both, equally cute at the moment... actually the little girl is winning 'cause I have a bad feeling that Lin ran outta money.)  
  
(Lin raises her hands up to indicate that JK has 10 seconds left)  
  
(9...)  
  
(We are matching beat to beat, step by step, and no one was gonna drop out anytime soon)  
  
(8...)  
  
(I heard a slight coughing noise... the little girl was choking on some candy.)  
  
(7...6...5...)  
  
(I nod my head to Lin and she started to try to get the girl to cough up whatever was lodged into her throught... and the girl cough it up and it started to fly towards us... no one else noticed it)  
  
(4...)  
  
(The Skittle landed on the dance pad right next to me... the same one JK was using)  
  
(3...)  
  
(Lin, knowing what will happen, turned the little girl around to get her something to drink... plus, no little girl should see this.)  
  
(2...)  
  
(JK stepped back onto the saliva-covered Skittle, slipped on it and started to fall backwards)  
  
(1...)  
  
(For those who never seen one... a DDR pad at an arcade has a metal bar behind it to make sure that none of the dancers would fall off... well, that's where JK's body decided to fly sideways towards, headfirst)  
  
(The next few of sound effects are decriptive enough...)  
  
**PING!!!**  
  
**SNAP!!!**  
  
**SPLAT!!!**  
  
(0...)  
  
(The automatic gasp and hush of the crowd around us had no effect on my gameplay... right next to me I heard to computerized DDR-guy voice while the screen next to me showed the word "Failed")  
  
DDR guy: "Tomorrow's another day!!"  
  
(I guess, since I won, I stepped off the pad and made my way outside. Lin was trailing behind me along with JK)  
  
JK: "Well, that sucked major ass!"  
  
Lin: "Yeah. Oh, Roal!!"  
  
Roal: "What?"  
  
Lin: "Got any money left"  
  
Roal: "Lin... are you famliar with the term 'Spousal Abuse?'"  
  
JK: ^^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: (holding a pick-axe, ready to use on my bitch-ass) "Grrrrrr..."  
  
Roal: "I enjoyed that"  
  
HEP: "Yeah, I also got to kill 2 people in 1 chapter!" ^^  
  
Chero: "Must be very proud of yourself."  
  
HEP: "Indeed!" ^^  
  
Seto: (looming over my head, ready to strike)  
  
HEP: "Seto, do you wanna be transported to a fanfic where you are the only straight guy... and DID I MENTION, LEMON!?!"  
  
Seto: o.o  
  
HEP: "Better"  
  
Chero: "R&R!!!" ^^  
  
Roal: ^^  
  
HEP: ^^  
  
Seto: o.o 


	7. One deadly Sentence

Chero: "Do we own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Dead Like Me?"  
  
HEP: "Yes."  
  
Chero: "Really!?!"  
  
HEP: "Nope." ^^  
  
Chero: "Then why the hell did you tell me that we did?"  
  
HEP: "To fuck with your head."  
  
Chero: "...oh... good work, asshole!"  
  
HEP: ^^  
  
Roal: (looking down at the song) "Hey, who the hell made this?"  
  
HEP: "I did!" ^^  
  
Seto: "You write songs, too?"  
  
HEP: "Yeah, I have too much time on my hands during school."  
  
Chero: "Yeah, the entire class period you were writing that when you should've been doing your work."  
  
HEP: "... go to hell."  
  
***********************  
  
"It's Reality (Don't Care)" - by HEP  
  
-"Everyone talks about  
  
stuff that's not of my concern  
  
My father always shouts  
  
that I'll never ever learn  
  
He tried to get through my head  
  
Whatever the hell he just said  
  
I guess I just don't care  
  
I guess I just don't care  
  
(chorus)  
  
(It's Reality)  
  
(Whatever this just happens to be)  
  
(It's Reality)  
  
(It started once I woke up from this dream)  
  
(It's Reality)  
  
(It's only Reality)  
  
Everyone talks about  
  
stuff that's not that big of a deal  
  
My father always shouts  
  
I never see things that are real  
  
He tried to get through my head  
  
Whatever the hell he just said  
  
Why should I ever care?  
  
Why should I ever care?  
  
-(chorus)-  
  
-(1st verse)-  
  
************************  
  
Roal: "Meh, not bad"  
  
Chero: (shrugs)  
  
HEP: "I dunno, it took me half an hour to write this, but I think its good... please tell me I'm good!!!!" O.O  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (New York City)  
  
Scene: (?????)  
  
(A man cast his shadow over a group sitting around in a table)  
  
Leader: "Ok, by the way that everyone is still alive, I can see that each one of you were able to do the assignments that I gave you. Correct?"  
  
(Everyone nodded their head)  
  
(The leader, looking pleased, sat down and lights up a cigarette)  
  
(One of the men raised their hand)  
  
Man#1:"Um, sir"  
  
Leader: "What?"  
  
Man#1: "Um... are you sure that our job is to kill the people?"  
  
(Without a second thought, the leader whips out his revolver and points it at the man's head.)  
  
Leader: "Are you sure that you want me to answer that?" (smiles evily)  
  
(The man sat down in what looked like a puddle of his own piss)  
  
(The leader withdraws his gun and gets back to enjoying his cigarette)  
  
**ding**  
  
(That was the sound of the door opening, a man ran up to the leader)  
  
Man#2: "Boss, we've found him!!"  
  
(The leader's eyes went wide and he threw down his cigarette)  
  
(He stands up looking furious)  
  
Leader: "What!?! What the fuck do you mean by 'We've found him!?!'"  
  
Man#2: (doesn't want to finish, but...) "Er-um... we've found the boy."  
  
Leader: "Fuck! Where is he?"  
  
Man#2: "Japan, in Domino city"  
  
Leader: "Hmmmm... I what you to tell me this, and be warned... if you don't answer me immediately, there's gonna be a new eye-socket inserted in the middle of your skull. Is he a Reaper?"  
  
Man#2: (takes a breath) "Yes, but the girl near him didn't seemed to be one"  
  
(The Leader seemed to take that into consideration)  
  
(He takes off one of the gloves he was wearing)  
  
Leader: "Hmmm... alright then. You did a good job."  
  
(He brings his hand out to the man)  
  
(He shook it... with a bit of soul preparation in the process)  
  
(They let go)  
  
Leader: "Not bad for someone who never experience death before"  
  
Man#2: "Umm... thank you?"  
  
Leader: "You know, I'm gonna do something special for you."  
  
Man#2: "Thank you,sir... um what is it?"  
  
Leader: "Before a give you it, you know what I want you to learn, first?"  
  
Man#2: "What?"  
  
(He bends down, picks up his cigarette, and takes a puff of it.)  
  
(While the man was distracted with the cigarette, the leader took his Magnum out of its holster and held it up at the man's forehead and cocks it)  
  
Leader: "Don't breath before answering me"  
  
(He pulls the trigger back)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Roal's House)  
  
Scene: (Seto's room)  
  
**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!**  
  
**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg...**  
  
(Those were the sounds that snapped me outta the relaxing dream I had where I was shoving a pipe up a couple of co-worker's asses)  
  
(There was my alarm clock standing over me with a shotgun barrel pointed at the ceiling above me)  
  
(Pieces of the roof fell on my blanket)  
  
Seto: (covering his ears) "OOOOOWWWWWWW!!! Will you fucking stop that!!!"  
  
Roal: "Hmmmmm... no" (puts the gun away)  
  
(Getting up has never been so hard, especially cause I know what is outside of this house... my jobs.)  
  
(Get up, shower, dress, eat... those may seem like everyday things for you, but it this house, it's the closest thing to Heaven. So quiet and peaceful during those times...)  
  
(I walk into the living room, where the Roal and Lin were hanging out at)  
  
Roal: "Go ahead of us, I'm gonna check on something)  
  
(I can tell that checking on something was the last time he wanted to do... oh did i say hanging out earlier? I meant "making out")  
  
(I decided to leave them be. I don't wanna know what Roal looks like when he's not getting some)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (The Diner)  
  
Scene: (Seto just getting there)  
  
(Huh, the only ones there at the moment are Denis and Andy... meh, I haven't gotten on their bad side yet. Might as well sit next to them... and by "sit next to them," I mean in the booth behind them)  
  
(Those two give me weird vibes)  
  
(I can hear the conversation they were having)  
  
Andy: "So, there's a group of rouge Reapers in the US?"  
  
Denis: (smoking a cigarette) "Looks like it. They are killing people who are supposed to die.. but not the way 'they' want them to"  
  
Andy: "But, the victims were supposed to die anyways, right?"  
  
Denis: "Yeah, but's not the way that was intended... a 'balance in the world type-of-thing.'"  
  
Andy: "Ah."  
  
(The two seemed to notice me)  
  
Andy: "Ah, the new kid showed up."  
  
Seto: "Hmm."  
  
Andy: "Not very talkative, huh? That's ok. No one's awake in the mornings."  
  
Seto: "I guess. What were you talkiing about, anyways."  
  
Denis: "I heard from my 'higher ups' that there's been a group of Reaper in the States murdering people and passing it off as 'Death's' work."  
  
Seto: "Huh, that's gotta suck."  
  
Denis: "Pretty much"  
  
Andy: "Hey, why you sitting over there?"  
  
Seto: "Huh?"  
  
(She's the first to notice that I wasn't sitting next to them... or at least she was the first to say something.)  
  
(She moves over)  
  
Andy: "Come here. I don't wanna share a spot with only this dick."  
  
(Denis holds his cigarette with his index finger and his thumb while using his middle one in a perculiar manner... yep, he was showing her my favorite finger.)  
  
Andy: "You might not wanna over-work that hand. I got a feeling that your date's not gonna show up tonight and need to relieve stress someother way."  
  
(Ok, she isn't all bad.)  
  
(I sit next to her and she turns her attention to me)  
  
Andy: "So, have you found a job yet, or is Roal gonna hafta kick your ass to the curb?"  
  
(I sighed for a second and thought)  
  
(I better just not hide anything from these people. I'm gonna spend an eternity with 'em anyways.)  
  
Seto: "Yeah, not something that someone of my high status in life would have, but it's better than nothing."  
  
Andy: "Day-worker?"  
  
Seto: "Worse"  
  
Andy: "Babysitter"  
  
Seto: "Worse"  
  
Andy: "Ummm... Gary Coleman's campain manager?"  
  
Seto: "Uhh... not THAT bad."  
  
Denis: "Janitor."  
  
Seto: "Bingo"  
  
Andy: "Awwwww!!! I was gonna get it eventually!"  
  
Denis: (shrugs)  
  
Andy: "Nevermind, so, where you working?"  
  
Seto: "My old job."  
  
Andy: "Where's that?"  
  
Seto: "Kaiba Corp."  
  
Andy: "Oooooh! I heard that it's hard to get by the questions for the interview. How'd you do it?"  
  
Seto: "Shit, I'm the one who created the questions. I knew the answer for each of them. Plus, I had a killer resume."  
  
Andy: (jokingly) "So, who'd you beat up to get it?"  
  
Seto: "Some scronny kid. he didn't put up much of a fight, but his girlfriend bashed me with a baseball bat."  
  
Andy: ^^; "Oh... I was wondering about that blackeye. I thought you got on Roal's bad side."  
  
Denis; "I give 'im the rest of the week."  
  
Seto: "Are you guys taking bets on how long it'll take me to get my ass kick by Roal?"  
  
Andy: (in an unconvincing voice) "Umm... no..."  
  
(Ok, they're assholes. That's been established and NOW its been proven.)  
  
(I'm gonna change the subject now)  
  
Seto: "Where's Evan at?"  
  
Andy: "He should be getting off of work sometime soon."  
  
Seto: "Where does he work?"  
  
Andy: "Some late-night mall."  
  
Seto: "Huh, what's he do?"  
  
Andy: "He fills in for anyone not there."  
  
(I heard the door open and i saw that it was Evan. He looks like shit. I watch Evan as he walks over to our table and collapses in the seat)  
  
(Andy looks Evan over, as if studying him... I bet that it wasn't the first time someone was studying Evan)  
  
Andy: "Let's see... tired, exhausted, bitter, paranoid, looks like he could snap any second... he was working in the women's shoe department."  
  
Seto: "Whoa... what happened?"  
  
(When Evan spoke, he was reminesant of a certain Women's Shoe Sales-man from TV a couple of years ago.)  
  
{A/N: "For those who didn't catch up to what I was saying... ever heard of a show a called 'Married With Children?'"}  
  
Evan: "A walrus of a woman waddled her way into the shoe store today and asked for shoes from a famous movie star. So, I walk to the back and came out with some horse shoes and told her that they're from the movie 'Seabiscuit.' and I told her that I couldn't find anything in her size. She, then, gave a left hook, and uppercut, and sat on me for 2 hours, eating a sandwich that was probably created FROM the horse in 'Seabiscuit'"  
  
Seto: "Wow, sounds pretty rough."  
  
Evan: "Yeah, I was in the hospital for 8 hours of my shift."  
  
Seto: "How long did you work?"  
  
Evan: "5 minutes"  
  
Seto: "Was the woman still on your back at the hospital?"  
  
Evan: "For 2 hours, she WAS my back"  
  
Andy: (obviously showing signs of pain for him) "A-owwww...."  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
****************************************************************  
  
-(20 minutes later)-  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Denis: "Now that 'Stupid-is" and 'Mrs. Stupid-is' showed up, I can now pass out the assignments."  
  
Seto: "Yeah, those two go at it like some... uhh..."  
  
(Roal shot me a look of impending doom...)  
  
Seto: "...uhhh... anyways, they're late cause of that."  
  
Andy: "I think the term Seto was looking for was, 'stoned test-bunnies'"  
  
Roal: "Not my fault that I have a sex life."  
  
Andy: "Oh, yeah. I always wondered. How long have you two been married, anyways?"  
  
Lin: (thinks for a second) "Umm... I think we're going on our 5th year."  
  
Andy: "Oh."  
  
(Denis passes out our assignments)  
  
(Roal quietly drinks his coffee, Andy is eating her soup, Evan has half his face buried inside of his pudding, Denis is enjoying his cigarette, standing up, and Lin is sitting there... guess she's not hungry.)  
  
(Everyone started up their own conversation for awhile... they seemed to hate each other, but at the same time, they all get along. I guess that's what you're supposed to do with your co-workers. I guess that they've been around each other for so long that they learned how to deal with each other.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
-(10 minutes later)-  
  
***************************************************  
  
(It seemed that no-one's assignmet startes until night time... mine's later on today, but I hung around... not the best idea I've ever had. This is one of those day where I wish that I kept my mouth shut...)  
  
(All I can see is, a crying girl, a fustraited employer, a fearful mental patient, a shocked young woman, and a loving husband caring for his wife... lemme take you back a couple of minutes... where a simple sentence destroyed the friendly air that was surrounding us)  
  
***************************************************  
  
-(5 minutes ago)-  
  
***************************************************  
  
(Lets look around first... Evan - pudding; Roal - coffee; Lin - sitting; Denis - cigarette; Andy - soup)  
  
(I everyone started asking questions about Roal and Lin, so decided to ask one that was bugging me for a bit...)  
  
Seto: "Hey, outta all these years, why haven't you had any kids?"  
  
(The following sound effects would be explained with subtitles next to them)  
  
**CRACK!!!** - Roal almost breaking the cup in his hand  
  
**SLOP!!!** - Evan pulling his face outta the pudding with a shocked look on his face  
  
**CLING!!** - Andy dropping her spoon in the bowl, mouth and eyes shot open wide  
  
**COUGH-COUGH!!** - Denis choking on his cigarette  
  
(Everyone stared at me for a second. What the hell did I do? I just asked a que...)  
  
(I heard something... it was the sound of tears hitting the table in front of us... I look over and see... Lin.)  
  
(She's crying)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I'm evil." ^^  
  
Roal: "Damn straight you fucking asshole!"  
  
Chero: "Hold it Roal..."  
  
Roal: "Fuck you!" (sit down on a chair... obviously pissed off)  
  
Seto: "Errr..." o.o  
  
Chero: "R&R!!"  
  
HEP: ^^; 


	8. Good Enough for now

Roal: (angrily) "We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead like Me! You got It!?!?!" (slumps down in his chair)  
  
HEP: "Aaaalrighty, sunshine. Let get moving!"  
  
Chero: "Do I get to say something?"  
  
HEP: "Got anything in mind?"  
  
Chero: "Err...."  
  
HEP: "Thought not." ^^  
  
*******************************  
  
-"Pretty Girl (The Way)" by Surgarcult  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you cry  
  
It's the way  
  
That he in your mind  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
***********************************  
  
Seto: "Ummm... HEP?"  
  
HEP: "What?"  
  
Seto: "Am I a dead man?"  
  
HEP: "You're already dead in my fic..."  
  
Seto: "I mean... is Roal gonna kick my ass?"  
  
HEP: "More or less."  
  
Seto: "... huh?" O.o  
  
HEP: "This next scene shows one of the "Drama" parts of the series."  
  
Chero: "Everyone has to be serious once in awhile."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Diner)  
  
Scene: (... you pretty much got it)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*----Roal's POV----*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(... she's... he just... fuckin'...)  
  
(I couldn't even form a full thought in my head. I put down my cracked cup of coffee and put a hand on Lin's shoulder. She immediately latches onto me any starts whimpering. Looking around, i noticed that we were causing a scene... I had to get her the fuck home.)  
  
(I needed someone's help... Evan... nah, the pudding dripping off his face might stain her clothes... her $400 clothes... that I bought for her birthday... silk... never mind. Andy isn't strong enough. I don't want Denis to even lay a glance at her let alone touch her. Last... the fucking retard who started this. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he didn't know what was going to happen... I'll take care of him later.)  
  
Roal: "Seto."  
  
Seto: "Hmm?"  
  
(I motioned my head in a way that pretty much said, "Help me for a sec.")  
  
(I stood up and told Seto to place her on my back. I was gonna walk her to the Vespa. When he did that, he followed us outside, where I sat her down in front so that she wouldn't fall off and put on her helmet. I turned to Seto, glaring at him.)  
  
Seto: "Uh..."  
  
(He somehow knew I was gonna do something, he decided to be man about right now. I pulled my revolver and held it to his head for a second.)  
  
Seto: "Whoa!!! What are you doing with that!?!"  
  
(I could see his "former" life flash before his eyes... who the hell is Mokuba? I started to lower down "Mom.")  
  
(He seemed to sigh in relief)  
  
(He's not getting away THAT easily. I quickly raise my hand back up and hit him it the side of the temple with it... he went down.)  
  
(I stand there, staring at him, uncaringly... he'll be fine.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*--(Seto's POV)--*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(...OOOOOoooooowwwwwww!!!!!!)  
  
(That friggin' hurt!)  
  
(I decided just to stay on the ground until Roal left.)  
  
Roal: "Next time..."  
  
Seto: "I know..."  
  
(I heard him walk towards his bike and ride off. I stood up and started to look around... what the fuck! I'm looking inside of the diner... it seems that Denis won that lil' bet. Andy and Evan are handing him their money... looks like a lot.)  
  
(I decided to walk in... ugh... I'm pissed!!)  
  
Seto: 'What the fuck are you doing!?!"  
  
Denis: "I won, so I'm getting my money."  
  
Seto: "You mean you weren't messing around with me?"  
  
Denis: "Hell no!! Those two actually had more faith in you. Than I did."  
  
Seto: "How much money is that?"  
  
Andy: (sounds sore) "Half my fucking paycheck"  
  
Seto: "Eeeee..."  
  
(Evan didn't seemed to mind...)  
  
Evan: "Here ya go..."   
  
**BAM!!**  
  
(You can guess where Evan just slammed his head into, so I don't need to explain)  
  
(I look at my watch... time to go...)  
  
Seto: "I'm getting the hell outta here."  
  
Denis: "Alright, don't pistol-whip yourself on the way out."  
  
(... just... keep... walking...)  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Roal's House)  
  
Scene: (Lin's in bed)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*----(Lin's POV)----*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Huh... ceiling... knowing Roal, if I tell him that I'm lying flat on my back, staring at the ceiling, he'd probably say, "Wouldn't be the first time." )  
  
(...heh...)  
  
(I never really like these sheets... maybe I'll go shopping later... maybe Roal whould give me some money for some... I always enjoyed little angel patterns...)  
  
(Holy crap... I'm being delusional! Why do I always babble on and on when I'm trying to forget what I didn't want to happen it the first place?)  
  
(I sigh and try to get up... no use... my body is as messed up as my mind is at the moment. I continue to stare at the ceiling... I never knew how interesting a roof could be when I don't wanna think. I should do this more often... at least once a...)  
  
Roal: "You ok now?"  
  
(I turn my head and see Roal... I try to resond, but I don't have the energy at the moment.)  
  
Roal: "I take that silent glance in the afirmative."  
  
(I pretend like i know what he just said... there's a lot of word he says that i don't know... like "no")  
  
Lin: "R-Roal?"  
  
Roal: "Yes?"  
  
Lin: "C-... can we go shopping today?"  
  
Roal: "... hell no."  
  
Lin: "What are you trying to say?"  
  
(I can see him rub his head, either outta fustraition or embarassment... I love fucking with him...)  
  
(I give him a half-ass smile and he semed to acknowledge it)  
  
Roal: "Anyway... can you walk?"  
  
(I shook my head)  
  
Roal: (sighs) "Alright, I'll make you something to eat."  
  
(I smile... he's a much better cook than I am.)  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Inside of a supermarket)  
  
Scene: (Seto's job)  
  
+B. Smith+  
  
+No Name Supermarket+  
  
+12:52+  
  
(I'm on my cell phone, yelling at Denis)  
  
Seto: "I can't find him!!"  
  
Denis: "Well, ask around."  
  
Seto: "There's 29 people here!"  
  
Denis: "Then talk fast. How much time he got left?"  
  
Seto: (looks at watch) "About 25 seconds til the time is up"  
  
Denis: "Get your fucking ass in gear than!! I got my own kill to worry 'bout at the moment..."   
  
(I was about to respond, but i heard my "big-break")  
  
Boy: "Yo, Billy!! Get your fat-ass over here!"  
  
(Without putting much thought into it, I quickly patted him on the back and got his soul ready)  
  
Seto: "I think i got him."  
  
Denis: "Did you get the right guy?"  
  
Seto: "Well see in... 10..."  
  
(The guy walks outside and Seto follows him)   
  
Seto: "...9..."  
  
(He just keeps walkng towards some trees)  
  
Seto: "Dammit, I don't think i got him!"  
  
Denis: "Keep going on him"  
  
Seto: (stands still and yells into phone) "Oh yeah, how 'bout I don't!! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"  
  
(I hear a loud gagging noise and hear loud thump. I looked over... he was dead... wow...)  
  
Seto: O.O "Ummm..."  
  
Denis: "Lemme guess... you're a lucky son of a bitch?"  
  
Seto: "Uh... yeah..."  
  
Denis: "Well, my guy's dead over here, too. I betcha mine's weirder."  
  
Seto: "Shoot."  
  
Denis: "My guy slipped on some water after playing a little bit of his version of 'Highlander' by swinging a sword around, trying to cut people's head off, and he inpaled himself on a fire-hydrant."  
  
Seto: "...wow..."  
  
Denis: "How did your's die?"  
  
(I walk over and inspected him... HO-LY SHIT...)  
  
Seto: "Umm... my guy choked on a fucking squirrel..." O.o  
  
(And there it was... half of its body was sticking out of his mouth...twitching... what the fuck?)  
  
Denis: "..."  
  
Seto: "..."  
  
Denis: "..."  
  
Seto: "..."  
  
Denis: "..."  
  
Seto: "Wanna call it a tie?"  
  
Denis: "Yeah."  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Seto's room)  
  
Scene: (Goodnight, Seto)  
  
(Well, my day's been just peachy... I pissed off Roal... he seemed better about it now that Lin's ok, I saw a man choke on a squirrel... sadly, that was the defining point of my day... and I dodged losing all my money to Denis... nuff said)  
  
(My day COULD'VE ended there and I would be asleep by now... if it weren't fo the crying in the room next to me. I never saw someone really cry before... why did it hafta be when her husband was there? I'm not saying that I was proud of it... I got pistol-whipped for it. Not very fun, but the worst part was knowing that I hurt someone that badly without even touching them. Those were tears that Lucifer would feel for...)  
  
(I just stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.)  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Roal & Lin's Room)  
  
Scene: (Finally stopped crying)  
  
*---(Roal's POV)---*  
  
(Well, I was able to calm her down... but her soft whimpers are still getting to me. I wish...)  
  
Lin: "Roal?"  
  
Roal: "Hm?"  
  
Lin: "Wh-..."  
  
(She seemed to shut herself up... like she was going to ask something inappropriate)  
  
Roal: "Tell me"  
  
(It wasn't a suggestion)  
  
Lin: (softly) "W-why does God hate me?"  
  
Roal: "..."  
  
(Heh, that reminds me of someone. A young boy a long time ago. He asked his mom a similar question and she knew exactly what to say...)  
  
:-------------------FLASHBACK---------------------:  
  
(A little boy is crying in the arms of his mother. He's bleeding in the lip and has several bruises on his face and stomache. His right eye has a patch on it)  
  
(His mother is comforting him... she had similar bruises, but not as badly as the boy)  
  
Boy: "Mommy? Why does Dad hate me?"  
  
(The mother give one of those sad smiles that makes you feel good and terrible at the same time)  
  
Mom: "He doesn't hate you... he..."  
  
:-------------End Flashback--------------------------:  
  
Roal: "He doesn't hate you..."  
  
(I held her tightly to me and started nuzzling her next, she seemed to calm down to that)  
  
Roal: "... he hates me."  
  
(Lin started to cry... but they for me this time.)  
  
(I smiled and she slept like that for the rest of the night...)  
  
(I had to think of something else at the moment. Something not sad... it was hard, but...)  
  
Roal: "I wonder what Evan's doing?"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (A Beach)  
  
Scene: (Evan's Job)  
  
(The "Shark Warning" sirens are starting to annoy the crap outta me... but my guy is still in the water right now... and i can't swim. I've been waiting here for 45 second... I got attention spans shorter than that.)  
  
(There's the bitch! He doesn't seem to be taking his death that well.)  
  
Guy: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Actually, he took it better than I thought)  
  
(I walk up to him)  
  
Evan: "So... what have we learned, today?"  
  
Guy: "Not to jump in the water when the sirens are on"  
  
Evan: "There you go! Why did you do that anyways?"  
  
Guy: "Look, how the hell was I supposed to know that they sharks knew how to operate a chainsaw underwater?"  
  
(I point to a sign that says "Warning: Sharks can operate chainsaws underwater." Go figure.)  
  
Evan: "Yeah, those are tricky little creatures"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chero: "Wow..."  
  
Seto: "Really..."  
  
Roal: "...yeah... me taking it easy on you? WTF!?!"  
  
HEP: ^^; "Eh-heh... R&R!!" 


	9. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

HEP: "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dead Like Me"  
  
Chero: "We don't?"  
  
HEP: "Hell if I know... I"m just saying it so that I don't get smashed in head with a bass."  
  
Roal: "Smashed in the head?"  
  
Seto: "With a bass?"  
  
Chero: "He's been watching FLCL again."  
  
Roal: "Ah"  
  
Seto: "What's FLCL?"  
  
Roal: "You don't wanna know"  
  
HEP: "Let's just say that if you ever watch it... you'd have a strange hankerin' for a bit of 'Fooly Cooly.'"  
  
********************************************************  
  
-"What I Got"- by "Sublime"  
  
Early in the mornin',   
  
risin' to the street,   
  
Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet.   
  
Got to find a reason,   
  
reason things went wrong.   
  
Got to find the reason why my money's all gone.   
  
I got a dalmation and I can still get high.   
  
I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot.   
  
Life is too short   
  
so love the one you got   
  
cause you might get run over   
  
or you might get shot.   
  
Never start no static I just get it off my chest.2  
  
Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest. 1  
  
Take a small example, take a tip from me..   
  
take all of your money and give it up to charity.  
  
Lovin's what I got,   
  
It's within my reach   
  
and the sublime style is still straight from Long Beach   
  
It all comes back to you you're bound to get what you deserve.   
  
Try and test that,   
  
you're bound to get served.   
  
Love's what I got,   
  
don't start a riot,   
  
You feel it when the dance gets hot.  
  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that.  
  
Lovin', is what I got, and remember that.  
  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that.  
  
Lovin', is what I got, I got, I got  
  
Why I don't cry when my dog runs away.   
  
I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay.   
  
I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot,   
  
hits that bottle and goes right to the rock.   
  
Fuckin and fighting, it's all the same.   
  
To live with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane.   
  
Let the lovin',   
  
let the lovin' come back to me  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Seto: "Fooly Cooly?"  
  
Chero: "Fooly Cooly"  
  
HEP: "FOOLY COOLY!!!" ^^  
  
Seto: "...Fooly..."  
  
Chero: "... Cooly"  
  
Seto: "What in the hell is Fooly Coo-"  
  
(Seto gets cut off by the chapter starting) ^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (On the Streets)  
  
Scene: (Waking up a little late)  
  
(Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Late!! Great! Why do I always sleep late on holidays!?!)  
  
(Earlier I told Seto and Lin to go ahead of me and that I'll show up later... that was an hour ago.)  
  
(I'm riding down the street on my Vespa... watching all the Chibi-Cosplayers practicing for the big night tonight... HALLOWEEN!!!)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Setting: (In the Diner)  
  
Scene: (Got there)  
  
(I knew, from the moment I walked through the door saw Lin's face all red, Denis was gonna say something...)  
  
Denis: "Ah, there's the old shot in the mouth!"  
  
(What the fuck were they talking about before I got here!?! I don't really wanna know, but I have a feeling that Seto heard us last night... shit.)  
  
**-(Seto's POV)-**  
  
(Ah, crap! Roal had that murderous look in his eye... please, for the love of FUCKING GOD!!! Somebody change the-)  
  
Denis: "Alright, lets get to work!"  
  
(... not my choice of words, but its better than nothing.)  
  
(Denis passes out the assignment that the "higher-ups" cleverly put in Halloween Cards)  
  
(I read mine aloud)  
  
Seto: "'This Halloween can you do everyone a favor... and remove that Vampire that's biting the inside of your ass?' Cute."  
  
Denis: "Yeah, I made that one."  
  
Roal: "Yeah, I thought the cards smelled a little fruity"  
  
Andy: "What's your's say?"  
  
Roal: "'Tell your girl that she missed a spot on her upper-...' Ok, that's it! Your fuckin' dead!!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Setting: (A Paintball Arena)  
  
Scene: (Roal's and Evan's Assignment)  
  
(Huh, I didn't know that there was a Halloween Special at the Paintball Arena... cool)  
  
(Evan and I are dressed out like commandos... except I'm not stupid enough to wear the face-paint)  
  
Roal: "Y'know, that crap isn't comming off your face for the rest of the week"  
  
Evan: "Thank God its only Wednesday"^^  
  
Roal: (sighs) "A man without pride... and modesty."  
  
Evan: "Danke"  
  
Roal: "Don't mention it."  
  
(We make our way to the arena and only find a few people there... we already seen our guys, so we're not are gonna look for them. I walk to the store's counter and ask to check out the guns, while Evan... "mingles...")  
  
Evan: "Do Paintballs taste as good as they look?"  
  
(... in his own little way)  
  
(I didn't notice it, but "my kill" rudely pushed me to the side and started bitching about a few things to the owner)  
  
Guy: "This is the best you can come up with? These losers don't stand a chance with me!!"  
  
(Did he just fuckin' call me a loser? He motions towards me)  
  
Guy: "And this little punk here doesn't even look like he could shoot the "gay" off of Richard Simmons"  
  
(THAT FUCKIN' SONAVA... FUCK!!!)  
  
Roal: "Ooooooooooohhh... you ARE SO GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
(He just walked off, ignoring me.)  
  
(It's one thing to annoy me, push me aside, and ignore me... but no one... NO ONE... insults my aim!!!! If it weren't for the fact that he's a dead man anyways, I'd shove my gun down his throut and see how many bullets I can shoot directly through his ass.)  
  
Roal: "Evan!"  
  
Evan: (walks over... eating the paint pellets O.o) "Yeah?"  
  
Roal: "Lets eleminate my guy before he dies, kay?"  
  
Evan: "Aye Aye! Sir!!" (salutes)  
  
Roal: "Oohrah."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Roal's House)  
  
Scene: (Lin getting ready for a party)  
  
(After seeing the looks from Roal about my costume, I was pretty sure that i'll turn heads there. It's a hot little Anime Cat-Girl costume... he said that it reminded him of an Anime or Hent-er-Somethin' that he wasn't proud of watching... "Dragon Pink" or somethin'. But, whatever it was, I bet that Roal would be feeling anxious to be home quickly at the moment.)  
  
(I dyed my hair a pink-ish color, I have a tiger-skin top and skirt, and, of course, a pair of Cat ears and a tail... Roal almost started to drool if his dark personality didn't get in the way. He loved it. I bet he wants to love it some more later...)  
  
(I start giggling at the thought that just entered my head. Strange, we've been married for 5 years and thinking about sex STILL makes me giggle like a I was still a 7yr old who saw a naked boy for the first time...^^;)  
  
Seto: "Lin, you comming or not!?! Roal's making me take you, but if you're not ready..."  
  
Lin: "Alright! Alright! What!?! Did the Vampire leave behind a few fangs in there, or something?"  
  
Seto: "..."  
  
(Yeah, that shut him up)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Downstairs)  
  
**-(Seo's POV)-**  
  
(Bitch...)  
  
(I'm dressed up like a Corporate Executive... ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! This is just my regular every-day work clothes I used to own. I snuck into my mansion to get my clothes back, the other day. I already knew ever flaw in the security, so I wasn't worried... like how the plug for the entire system was on the other side of the gate... bad really)  
  
(My assignment was at a Halloween Party and when I told Roal about it, he "insisted" that I took Lin with me... if "insisted" meant to put a gun near my balls and cocked the gun.)  
  
**Knock Knock!**  
  
(That must be Andy. She's the only one with a car, and she already got her job done.)  
  
(I open the door)  
  
Andy: "Hi"  
  
(She walks in and looks around)  
  
Andy: "Where's Lin?"  
  
Seto: "Upstairs, dying her eyebrows."  
  
Andy: "Ah, like my costume?"  
  
(She was wearing a torn up Prom Gown... REALLY TORN UP!! And her hair looked all fucked up... like she came out of a shower.)  
  
Seto: "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
Andy: "Carrie"  
  
Seto: "You look more like a rape victim"  
  
Andy: (smiles sheepishly) "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Seto: "Not really."  
  
(That wiped that smile off her face.)  
  
Andy: (sighs) "Can we get goin' now?"  
  
Seto: "Ok. Lin!!!"  
  
Lin: "Comming!"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, when you're done with that, get down here!"  
  
(Andy slapped me in the back of the head after that.)  
  
Seto: "Ow... are you wearing a ring?"  
  
Andy: "Six"  
  
Seto: "Alrighty"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (In the Arena... er... jungle... thingy)  
  
Scene: (Ready to RUMBLE!!!!!)  
  
(The Arena was pretty well made. It turned out to be a giant forest in the back of the place.)  
  
(I can hear the distant gunfire. Well... as much as paint-pellets being shot out of an airgun can e concidered as "gunfire.")  
  
(Evan seemed to be enjoying himself...)  
  
Evan: "AHH!!! Tango's in the trees!!" (fires his gun like a paranoid Vietnam Veteran)  
  
{AN: "Military Talk... Tango's... you got it."}  
  
(Maybe a little TOO much)  
  
(We already got our guys ready, so if they die when we aren't lookin', we won't be outta the job.)  
  
(I took out half the guys over here... honestly... they're as discreet as cat with a bell tied around it's neck... or a Nazi in a High School Prom... long story...)  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Setting: (The Party)  
  
Scene: (Poor Lin...)  
  
Lin: "All this alcoholic beverages... AND I CAN'T DRINK!!!!"  
  
Seto: (downing one) "Why not?"  
  
Lin: "Roal said that if I start drinking again, he'd follow me everywhere I go."  
  
Seto: "Alcoholic?"  
  
Lin: "Since I was 9"  
  
Seto: "Ouch"  
  
(The party was pretty dead... mostly 'cause the Host was.)  
  
Host: "Great!! How the hell did I die?"  
  
Seto: "You choked on an expired piece of candy corn as a bet."  
  
Host: "Wow... how much did I drink?"  
  
Lin: "Please!! You were drinking Wine Coolers... you just can't hold your liquor"  
  
Seto: "Honetly... you're probably just stupid. How old WAS that candy anyways?"  
  
Host: "Ummm... 10 yrs old"  
  
Seto & Lin: O.o  
  
(I found a piece of it on the ground and pick it up.)  
  
Seto: "Wow, you could throw this through a window."  
  
Host: "Heh, funny."  
  
(I throw the Candy Corn right through his window)  
  
Host: O.O;;  
  
Lin: "Heh, funnier"  
  
(I look around and I found Andy...wasted like all the kids on HEP's block)  
  
{A/N: "Eh-heh..." ^^;}  
  
Andy: "Hey, cutie. What's your name?"  
  
Seto: "You already know my name... Seto"  
  
Andy: "I'll call you Charlie... what do you wanna do, Tall, Dark and...er... Darkishly-Tall?"  
  
Seto: "I kinda want to punch you at the moment."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Roal's house)  
  
Scene: (everyone's back)  
  
**-(Seto's POV)-**  
  
Seto: "So, you seemed to have had fun."  
  
(Roal didn't have a drop of paint on him... Evan had a bunch of paint on him, but it was just around him)  
  
Lin: "Yeah, how'd your kills go?"  
  
Roal: "I shot mine off a tree and he got hung up on a branch"  
  
Evan: "Mine..."  
  
::-FLASHBACK-::  
  
(I'm surrounded... by one guy... how's that considered "surrounded" is beyond me.)  
  
(I would've shot at him first... but I ate all my paintballs... damn them and their goodness!)  
  
Guy: "Hehe..."  
  
**click**  
  
Guy: "Huh?"  
  
**Click. Click**  
  
Guy: "Shit, what wrong with this?"  
  
(He puts the barrel up to his eye to look through it... we all know where this is going)  
  
Guy: "Let's see... how 'bout I..."  
  
**Click**  
  
**BOOM!!**  
  
**SPLAT!!**  
  
::-End FLASHBACK-::  
  
Seto: "..."  
  
Evan: "Yeah, I've never been that good at my jobs, really"  
  
Seto: "Another Flashback?"  
  
Roal: "Oh yeah"  
  
::-Flashback-::  
  
Backup Singer: "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"  
  
Evan: "Would you, castrate your dad?"  
  
Guy: "N-no"  
  
Evan: "Would you make-out with Robin Williams?"  
  
Guy: "no"  
  
Evan: "Would you bite off your right nipple?"  
  
Guy: "No"  
  
Evan: "Would you vote for a third party system?"  
  
Guy: "Hell NO!!"  
  
Evan: "Would you shoot youself in the head with this tranquilizer gun?"  
  
Guy: "Will I!" (Grabs the gun and fires. He fall to the ground, foaming from the mouth and ears)  
  
::-End Flashback-::  
  
Roal: "..."  
  
Seto: "..."  
  
Lin: "..."  
  
Evan: "..."  
  
Andy: "ZZZzzzzz..."  
  
(Oh-yeah! She passed out a couple of hours ago)  
  
Evan: "..."  
  
Roal: "... if only I could kill you..."  
  
Seto: "We can always put him in a cage and charge people to see him"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roal: "That's got to be the only smart thing you said all day."  
  
Chero: "Or at all"  
  
Seto: "Oh well... I spiked your food anyways... so you have about 3 minutes of consciousness left in you."  
  
Chero: "Well, if you put it that way..." (Starts spazing out on the floor)  
  
HEP: ^^;;  
  
Lin: "R&R!!!" ^^ 


	10. Plotless Chapter

Nicholai: "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or that I ever want too. Owning Dead Like Me would be pretty sweet though."  
  
HEP: "What the hell are you still doing here!!"  
  
Nicholai: "I'm bored." (shows a one-fanged smile)  
  
Seto: "In case you didn't know, Nicholai is Chero's Yami. Yeah, he got loose during the middle of one of HEP's other fics, "I'm Still Bored," lately."  
  
HEP: "Umm... where's Roal?"  
  
Nicholai: "Roal...Roal... ummm... short-guy, brown hair, black coat, trigger happy?"  
  
HEP: "Yes"  
  
Nicholai: "Never heard of him." (sits down and drinks a coke)  
  
HEP: ;  
  
**BANG BANG!!**  
  
(HEP's closet door bursts open and Roal walks outta it... pretty pissed off.)  
  
Nicholai: "OHHHH!!! THAT GUY!!! Oh, he was being a smart-ass, so I bashed his head across the table and locked him in your closet. Completely forgot about you, man!" ^^  
  
Roal: "Grrrrrrrr..."  
  
Nicholai: (with fake concern) "Awww. Still pissed off?"  
  
Roal: (sarcastically) "NO!!!! This is my happy-go-lucky face."  
  
Nicholai: "Wow... you're pretty ugly when you smile."  
  
(Roal draws his gun and points it Nicholai's head.)  
  
Nicholai: (sounding bored) "Do we hafta go and do this all over again?"  
  
HEP: (sighs) "Lemme, at least, put on a song before you try to kill each other."  
  
Nicholai: "OOOH!!! I wanna pick something!"  
  
******************  
  
-"Futures" - by "Mindless Self Indulgence"  
  
-"Let me introduce myself  
  
Let me introduce my bad-self  
  
Hundred beats per minute, baby  
  
Don't mean shit to me  
  
to me  
  
Ain't no blast  
  
Ain't no past  
  
Ain't no blast from the past  
  
Oh  
  
Uh-huh  
  
Ain't no blast from the past  
  
Uh-uh  
  
uh-uh  
  
OH!!!  
  
No Future, Future, Future, Future  
  
OHH!!!  
  
No Future, Future, Future, Future  
  
Oh-  
  
My d*ck's da bomb!!  
  
My d*ck's da bomb baby! baby! baby!  
  
Let me introduce myself  
  
Let me introduce my bad-self  
  
Hundred beats per minute, baby  
  
Don't mean shit to me  
  
to me  
  
Ain't no blast  
  
Ain't no past  
  
Ain't no blast from the past  
  
Oh  
  
Uh-huh  
  
Ain't no blast from the past  
  
Uh-uh  
  
uh-uh  
  
OH!!!  
  
No Future, Future, Future, Future  
  
OHH!!!  
  
No Future, Future, Future, Future  
  
Oh-  
  
It ain't no thang for me...  
  
********************  
  
HEP: "... Roal..."  
  
Roal: "What?" (Still has his gun up)  
  
HEP: "How long can you do that?"  
  
Roal: "Until he blinks"  
  
HEP: "How long can you keep from blinking?"  
  
Nicholai: (still drinking his coke) "Until he fires"  
  
Seto: "Ah... an old-fashioned Mexican Stand-Off"  
  
HEP: "Huh, might as well get back to the fic."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (On the Streets)  
  
Scene: (Roal riding his Vespa)  
  
(Its always nice, after a day's work, to have a peaceful ride around town. This place is a HELLAVA lot quieter place than America.)  
  
**BOOM!!!!**  
  
(Well... there goes THAT statement down the shitter)   
  
(I stop and turn around to see a bunch of smoke comming from the local fair-grounds. Didn't Evan have an assignment there today?)  
  
Roal: "If he did, then the explosion would've made more sense."  
  
(I turn my bike to the direction of the smoke and drive towards it)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Setting: (Fair Grounds)  
  
Scene: (5 minutes ago)  
  
(Well... that was an interesting kill. I didn't know that a person can choke on an oversized Beanie-Baby shaped like a Cactuar. Learn something new everyday.)   
  
(I continue walking until I see a new ride. I run up to it and push through the line of little kids, single mothers, and paraplegics... what the hell were THEY doing there!?!)  
  
(I get to the front of the line. I think I pissed off a few people)  
  
Kid1: "Hey, it was my turn!!"  
  
Evan: "So... not my fault you are just a stupid, adolescent kid who's balls haven't dropped yet."  
  
Kid: "Uh-wha?" O.o  
  
Evan: "Silence, primative monkey!"  
  
Kid: "Hey, that's descrimatory language used against under-developed minds!!"  
  
Evan: "Uh-wha?" O.o  
  
Kid: "Nevermind!! Just get outta here, before I do something bad and painful to you!!"  
  
Evan: "Is that a challenge?"  
  
(The scene fast-forwards to me and the kid standing in "Cowboy Land." Western music being played in the background.)  
  
Evan: (spits and talks like a hick) "Well boy, are you gonna draw?"  
  
Kid: "Don't need to..."  
  
(He snaps his fingers and about 30 kids wearing MIB clothing slide into picture outta nowhere.)  
  
Evan: O.O "Whoa... you're like the "Don" of County Fairs... always prepared for the next Super Mario game"  
  
Kid1: "Take 'em out!!"  
  
(The screen flashes to me wearing clothing obvious stolen from Ryu from StreetFighter)  
  
Evan: (in a goofy Karate/Cactuar stance) "Bring it on, bitch!!"  
  
(The group move to the sides, revealing a lone boy... who happens to be holding a mighty impressive Bazooka.)  
  
Kid: "FIRE!!"  
  
Evan: O.O "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
(I quickly duck outta the way of the rocket and it hit a "Hit The Bottles With Gasoline Filled Tube Socks" game.  
  
(There are a lot of sick people in this town.)  
  
**BOOM!!!!!!!**  
  
************************************************  
  
Setting: (What's left of the Fair Grounds)  
  
Scene: (Roal leaving)  
  
(I didn't find anything left... just a bunch of burnt socks. The bottles were still standing for some reason though. The game was probably fixed.)  
  
(I kick-start my Vespa and start down the road.)  
  
Roal: (absent-mindedly) "Well... whatever happened there, it probably had something to do with the kids I see running after Evan with knives."  
  
(My brain finally caught up with what I said)  
  
Roal: "WHAT!?!?!"  
  
(There, on the other side of the street, is Evan, dressed like a crappy cosplayer, running away from a group of little kids holding knives, box cutters, switchblades, and I think I see one with a Bazooka.)  
  
(I speed around them and catch up to Evan...Damn... he's making some pretty good time.)  
  
Roal: "Dude! What the hell did you do!?!"  
  
Evan: (panting) "Never... Piss... Off... little... kids... who... just... happen... to... own... their... own... Mafia Crime Syndicate..."  
  
Roal: "... NEVERMIND!! What's with you and starting fights with little people?"  
  
**--:FLASHBACK:--**  
  
(Evan sneaking into a window and making his way to the pantry)  
  
**Click**  
  
(Evan looks up and sees a leprechaun holding a shotgun)  
  
Lucky: (in a tired and drunken voice) "Why are you always after me Lucky Charms?"  
  
**BOOM! BOOM!**  
  
**--:END FLASHBACK:--**  
  
Evan: "Look, just help me, man!!"  
  
Roal: "Hop on!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Setting: (I'm running outta ideas for names of streets)  
  
Scene: (Seto's assignment)  
  
(Lets see here, it seems that the guy would be comming around the corner nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...)  
  
Guy: "HELP!!!!"  
  
(...now)  
  
(I reach my hand out to catch the guy in mid-run.)  
  
(He looks kinda familiar...)  
  
Guy: (grabbing onto Seto's coat) "Dude, you gotta help me!"  
  
Seto: "Not my job. Hey, have we met before?"  
  
Ben: "The name's Ben. Help, already!"  
  
Seto: "Ben... Ben... nope, doesn't ring a bell."  
  
Ben: "Ah, screw this"  
  
(He sprinted down the street, but was stopped by a bunch of bullets comming out of a Limo. He dropped to a bloody mess.)  
  
Ben: (Looks at his dead body) "... not cool."  
  
Seto: "Nah, it happens. You'll be fine in the morning."  
  
Ben: "Not funny."  
  
Seto: "I honestly though it was... OH!! Now I remember you!! You were with that psychotic cult in my last fic!! Y'know! 'Seto's Job Hunt?'"  
  
Ben: "Really? What did I do?"  
  
Seto: "You got punched and flew down a couple of blocks."  
  
Ben: -_-   
  
Seto: "Yeah, I thought that was fuckin' hilarious!"  
  
Ben: "Can we get this thing over with already?"  
  
Seto: "Huh? Oh, alright. Hey, who WERE those people anyway?"  
  
Ben: "The Gay and Lesbian Association."  
  
Seto: O.o "...and WHY did they commit a drive-by?"  
  
Ben: "I knew too much."  
  
Seto: "... okey-dokey" O.O  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I know, I know!! This chapter didn't progress with ANY of the plot, but I just didn't feel like typing anymore,"  
  
Seto: "They're still going at it."  
  
(Nicholai and Roal's in the same positions as they were in the beggining of the chaper)  
  
HEP: "You can cut the tension with a screwdriver."  
  
Seto: "... what?"  
  
HEP: "Nothing... err... this doesn't look like that it's gonna end any time soon."  
  
Seto: "R&R!!"  
  
HEP: ^^  
  
Roal: "Aren't you eyes tired?"  
  
Nicholai: "Isn't your finger feeling a bit itchy?"  
  
Roal: "Touche'" 


	11. It's Moving Time

HEP: "Me's don't feel like talking today..."  
  
*****************************  
  
-"Real World" By Matchbox 20  
  
-"Well, I wonder what its like to be the Rain-maker.  
  
I wonder what its like to know that I made the rain.  
  
I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on every one,  
  
and you can come and see them when I'm  
  
done.  
  
When I'm done.  
  
Well, I wonder what its like to be a Superhero.  
  
I wonder where I'd go if I can fly around down town.  
  
From some other planet, I get the funky high off the yellow sun  
  
Well, I bet all my friends will all be  
  
stunned.  
  
They're stunned.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Yeah-----)  
  
(Straight-up, what did you)  
  
(hope to learn about here?)  
  
(If I'm someone else, will this all fall apart?)  
  
(Strange, where were you)  
  
(when we started this gig?)  
  
(I wish the real world would just stop hassling me.)  
  
I wonder what its like to be the head honcho.  
  
I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said.  
  
I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of the this, man, get me some.  
  
Boy don't make me wanna change my  
  
tone.  
  
My tone.  
  
-(Insert Chorus)-  
  
Please don't change. Please don't break  
  
the only thing that seems to work at all is you.  
  
Please don't change, at all from me  
  
to you, and you to me. Yeah----  
  
-(Insert Chorus)-  
  
****************************  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Roal's living room)  
  
Scene: (Errr...)  
  
Seto: "HOLY-OUT-OF-ALL-THE-FUCKING-HELLS!!! What the hell do you mean that I have to move out!!"  
  
Roal: "I told ya, you were only in my goddamn house to get on your feet. Now, stupid-ass, that you got a job, you can get your own place... and get out of MINE!!"  
  
(Yep... that conversation was correct... Roal is kicking my out of the house... rat-bastard...)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Setting: (The Diner)  
  
Scene: (The group talking)  
  
(Denis was in a hurry, so he threw our assignments, tied to rocks, through the window and speed off in the street... and after that awkward moment, Roal, Lin and Evan left, leaving me there with Andy.)  
  
Andy: "Seto's kicking you out?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah... after calling me a dead-beat, he made me pack up my stuff and look for a new place to live."  
  
Andy: "That must suck."  
  
Seto: "It sucks as much as that Ben/J'Lo movie."  
  
Andy: "Come on... it can't be THAT bad."  
  
Seto: "... he also fired a few warning shots in the air to make sure that I never come back."  
  
Andy: "... yeah... that IS pretty bad... but... Ben and J'Lo?"  
  
Seto: "Ok, ok! I went too far with that comment... let's say that is was just like K-PAX."  
  
Andy: "... good enough."  
  
(The waitress bring us some menus and prepares to take our orders)  
  
Andy: "What's the special?"  
  
Waitress: "It's a Parmesean Alfredo Noodle with a side of peas and carrots."  
  
Seto: "Peas and carrots... those are like the 'main side-dish' in every low-budget diner and resturant, isn't it?"  
  
Waitress: "Hell, $200 yen for 100 cans is pretty good."  
  
Seto: "I guess."  
  
Andy: "I'll have that."  
  
Waitress: "...uh-huh... and you?"  
  
Seto: "I'll have a burger."  
  
Andy: "The sophisticated type, aren'tcha."  
  
Seto: "No... I just know to never order the special at a local diner."  
  
Waitress: (taking offense) "What's wrong with the specials?"  
  
Seto: "No offense, but I see a rat wearing a hair-net stirring the cheese with a wooden spoon."  
  
Waitress: "That's my mother!"  
  
Seto: "Your mother's a rat?"  
  
**whoooooooosshhhh.... ping!!!**  
  
Andy: "What the hell was that!?!"  
  
(Andy looks at Seto and sees what just made that noise... next his head was fine-sharpened spatula sticking out of the plastic backboard of the booth... a slight streak of blood running down the side of Seto's head)  
  
Seto: O.o "Okey-dokey... since I can see my life flashing through my eyes at the moment, I say that it's time for me to leave. Later!"  
  
(Before Andy could respond, Seto bolted out of his seat, ran straight for the door, and, after flipping-off the "giant rat," slammed the door behind him. Five minutes of awkward silence followed)  
  
Andy: "... I guess you can scratch off his order."  
  
Waitress: "No shit."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Setting: (Kaiba corp)  
  
Scene: (Seto hard at work)  
  
(Even though I rather have my nuts in a vice-grip, I'm gonna do a good job, in hopes that I get paid today... but the people here are making it REALLY hard for me to do that.)  
  
Worker: "Yo, Ikari! Get your ass over here! The printer is shitting up again!!"  
  
Seto: (sighs) "For ther last time, Forest!! I am NOT a repairman! I am a janitor."  
  
(I'm not quite sure why I said that with a sense of pride, but, at least, it got him off my balls for a second... too bad it was just for one.)  
  
Forest: "Ikari, when you're done with the toilets, can you clean up my cubicle... it may be your only chance at seeing one in your life, haha!"  
  
Seto: ("Yeah, I suspected that cleaning up your cubicle would be that last thing on my list after cleaning up the porcelain bowles in the Executive Wash Room.")  
  
(Compare to those rooms, the streets of the slums of Domino City look like Disney Land)  
  
(Forest walks off)  
  
Seto: "Next time he pisses me off, I'm gonna shove a urinal cake in his coffee."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Setting: (The diner, again)  
  
Scene: (Andy & Seto... again)  
  
(After work, I decided to talk to Andy again... she's the only one in the group that won't kill me or make me want to hurt people. I came back to the diner once I found out that the "rat's" shift was over and some new guy took her place)  
  
Andy: "Still didn't find a place?"  
  
Seto: "Nope, and I have an assignment in about an hour."  
  
Andy: "Why don't you ask Roal for one more night."  
  
(I looked at her with a face that pretty much described the horror that was going on through my mind)  
  
Seto: "Hell no!! I rather have my colon irrigated by Optimus Prime from Beast Wars, NO, I rather grind my genetalia with a rusty cheese grater than go to that house again!!"  
  
(I think Andy got the message.)  
  
Andy: "O-.... owwww..."  
  
(Maybe I was a bit too graphic. Andy's face changed from disgusted pain to confusion.)  
  
Andy: "Beast Wars?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, the Transformers where, instead of giant Mechas, they turned in robotic animals."  
  
Andy: "Oh... what did Optimus Prime change to?"  
  
Seto: "A giant gorrila"  
  
Andy: "Huh... OHHH!!! Then it must suck to get a colonic irrigation from a giant ape, huh?"  
  
Seto: "Would you want one?"  
  
Andy: "No."  
  
Seto: "Then, there you go. No one wants a monkey operating on them."  
  
Andy: "Monkeys aren't gorrilas, y'know"  
  
Seto: "The similairities are there, you see..."  
  
(The realization of the conversation finally sank in)  
  
Seto: "WAIT!! We're getting off subject, here."  
  
Andy: "Huh? Oh, right. So what're gonna do now?"  
  
Seto: "I don't know... you got a place?"  
  
Andy: "I charge high rent."  
  
Seto: "... how much..."  
  
--(After Seto is done crying...)--  
  
Seto: "Holy Shit..."  
  
Andy: "Yep... I have no roommates cause of that."  
  
Seto: "... anyways... what do you think I should do?"  
  
(Andy seemed to think for a second and then she birghtened up)  
  
Andy: "I got something!"  
  
Seto: "What?"  
  
Andy: "Do your assignment!"  
  
Seto: "... how the hell is that supposed to help me!!"  
  
Andy: "Easy, when the guy kicks the bucket, you can claim his house until the authorities check on it, and by then you'd have enough money for your own apartment."  
  
(Oh... my... fucking God...)  
  
Seto: "Holy crap... that is actually a good idea!!!"  
  
Andy: "I have my moments." ^^  
  
(I was about to run out of the door until Andy stopped me.)  
  
Andy: "Yo, Seto! You might want this!"  
  
(She tosses a briefcase at me... MY briefcase)  
  
Seto: "I was looking for this... where was it?"  
  
Andy: "After this morning, the rat-lady was gonna claim it until I said that it was mine."  
  
Seto: "Oh... whatever"  
  
(I walk out and I hope that my new place won't suck ass.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chero: "Been awhile since you updated, huh?"  
  
HEP: "I know... school is messing me up at the moment."  
  
Chero: "What're gonna do with the fic, now?"  
  
HEP: "I dunno, but I got a few ideas off of 'Office Space' for the next chapter"  
  
Roal: "R&R!!" 


End file.
